Walk on the Edge
by ChogaRamirez
Summary: Arkham City ist ein Ort, denn man nie freiwillig besuchen würde. Two-Face, der Pinguin und der Joker kämpfen untereinander um die Vorherrschaft in Arkham City. Oswald Cobblepot alias der Pinguin ist fest entschlossen, seinem größten Rivalen in Arkham City, dem Joker, den Industrial District streitig zu machen und er geht dafür über Leichen.
1. Wo es am meisten weh tut

_**A/N:**__ Das Spiel "Batman: Arkham City" hat mich sehr fasziniert und eines schönen Abends kurz vorm Einschlafen, dachte sich mein Hirn eine kleine Geschichte dazu aus – und sponn die ganze Sache im wachen Zustand immer weiter. Tja, DAS ist dabei raus gekommen. *sighs* Das Cover ist wohl noch das Beste an der Story …_

Angespannt klopfte der Regenschirm, den er als Gehstock benutzte, rhythmisch auf den schweren Holzfußboden, über den er langsam schritt. Vor ihm auf dem Boden ausgebreitet lag eine von ihm selbst angefertigte Karte von ganz Arkham City, die er mit gierigem Blick betrachtete. Die Karte war von so großem Ausmaß, dass sie fast den kompletten Raum beanspruchte. Nur entlang der Wände gab es einen knapp zwei Meter breiten Streifen, auf dem man gehen konnte. Sollte je einer seiner Handlanger auch nur einen schmutzigen Schuhabdruck auf seiner Karte hinterlassen, dann würde Demjenigen eine persönliche Vorführung aller Trickregenschirme zuteil werden. Überall auf der Karte standen Figuren und Markierungen an wichtigen und strategischen Punkten, die der Mann im Frack mehrmals täglich neu ordnete, wenn es die Umstände erforderten. Seine Leute sollten auf seinen Befehl hin die Stadtteile von Arkham City genau beobachten und jeden Stellungswechsel der feindlichen Truppen sofort melden.

Auf der Karte waren vier große Bereiche mit unterschiedlichen Farben eingekreist. Seinen eigenen Distrikt im Südwesten, dieBowery, der unter anderem das Naturkundemuseum und seinen Nachtclub, die Iceberg Lounge, beherbergte, hatte Oswald Cobblepot mit weißer Farbe umrandet und an den Grenzen zum Gebiet von Two-Face und dem abgesperrten Bereich des Wonders Towers, dort wo Professor Hugo Strange Alles und Jeden in Arkham City beobachtete, kleine Pinguin-Figuren aufgestellt, dort wo er seine Wachmänner positioniert hatte. Seine Operationsbasis, von der aus Cobblepot alle seine Geschäfte in Arkham City plante und organisierte, die Iceberg Lounge, hatte er zusätzlich weiß umrandet.

Nördlich an seinen Bezirk grenzte Park Row. Diesen, von ihm hellgelb umrandeten Distrikt, hatte sich Harvey Dent, besser bekannt als Two-Face unter den Nagel gerissen, was natürlich daran lag, dass es sich der ehemalige Staatsanwalt von Gotham City im alten Solomon Wayne Gerichtsgebäude gemütlich gemacht und dort seine Einsatzzentrale untergebracht hatte. Cobblepot hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue und hätte dabei fast sein Monokel verloren. Es war so typisch für Two-Face, dass er sich nach wie vor zu seinem alten Beruf hingezogen fühlte. Es wäre eher ungewöhnlich für ihn gewesen, hätte er seinen Stützpunkt nicht in einem Gebäude der Justiz eingerichtet. Park Row war für den Pinguin nicht weiter von Bedeutung. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Two-Face war für ihn schließlich nicht sonderlich gefährlich.

Er interessierte sich hauptsächlich für den Industrial District im Südosten von Arkham City, dort, wo sich der Joker und seine genauso verrückte Freundin einquartiert hatten. Sie hatten das alte Stahlwerk von Sionis Industries zu einer uneinnehmbaren Festung umgebaut, an dessen Zinnen überall Clownspuppen angebracht waren. Schon aus weiter Ferne konnte man erkennen, dass sich hier der durchgeknallte Clown aufhielt. Vom Dach des Naturkundemuseums aus konnte man trotz der Distanz bis zum Stahlwerk die Positionslichter schwach erkennen.

Neidisch musste Cobblepot zugeben, dass der Joker ein ausgesprochen glückliches Händchen dafür hatte, sich den besten und strategischsten Standort auszusuchen. Aber der Pinguin wäre nicht der Pinguin, hätte er sich nicht schon längst einen Plan zu Recht gelegt, wie er dem Joker seine Festung abnehmen konnte. Zwar war es in der letzten Zeit relativ ruhig um den Clown selbst geworden, aber wenn die Gerüchte über seinen physischen Zustand stimmten – woran Cobblepot keinerlei Zweifel hatte – und er wirklich durch seine TITAN-Vergiftung schwer krank war, dann sollte es doch ein Kinderspiel sein, ihm das Stahlwerk unter dem Hintern zu entreißen.

Triumphierend betrachtete der Pinguin den rot umkreisten Industrial District und ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Er würde den Joker dort treffen, wo es ihm am meisten weh tat. Er würde ihn dessen berauben, was er im Moment am meisten brauchte – seiner ganz speziellen "Krankenschwester". Cobblepot lachte hämisch und stieß mit der Schuhspitze die kleine Figur um, die er als Joker mitten im Stahlwerk auf der Karte positioniert hatte. Der Clown ließ sich immer seltener außerhalb des Gebäudes sehen und übertrug immer mehr Verantwortung, Informationen und Geheimnisse an sein kleines Clownsmädchen. Und die dingfest zu machen und zum Reden zu bringen, sollte nicht allzu schwer sein.


	2. Macht mit ihr, was ihr wollt

Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit schon lange überschritten, doch die Dämmerung ließ noch eine Weile auf sich warten. Trotzdem legte sich ein bleierner Dunstschleier über Arkham City, der beinahe an den Übergang von Tag zu Nacht erinnerte. Hinter dem langsam dichter werdenden Nebel, der aus Richtung Osten vom Meer her auf das Festland waberte, schaffte es die Sonne nur mühsam, sich einen Weg hindurch zu bahnen, um zumindest ein wenig für Wärme im tristen Leben der Bewohner zu sorgen. Ein paar dunkle Wolken zogen zusätzlich von Nordwesten über die Stadt und drohten den Inhaftierten von Arkham City mit Niederschlag, der ihre Laune zu einem neuen Tiefpunkt sinken lassen wollte.

Die Straßen waren ungewöhnlich leer, als die Wachablösung für eine Gruppe frierender, zum Pinguin gehörender Männer kam. Der Anführer der neuen Gruppe löste den Anführer der bisherigen Gruppe mit einem gut einstudierten Handschlag ab, der entfernt an eine Studentenverbindung erinnerte, übernahm seine halbautomatische Handfeuerwaffe und ließ seinen geübten Blick über die Straßen der Bowery gleiten. Der stämmige, große Mann mit dem dichten dunkelbraunen Haar, der auf den Namen Ray hörte, überprüfte das Magazin, nahm die Pistole in die andere Hand und begann in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf dem Dach der Iceberg Lounge auf- und abzugehen. Dank seiner langjährigen Erfahrung im Bereich der "Personensicherung" hatte er sowohl seine Männer, die inzwischen ebenfalls auf ihren Positionen Stellung bezogen hatten, im Auge, als auch die umliegenden Straßen, sodass sich eigentlich Niemand ungesehen der Operationsbasis von Oswald Cobblepot nähern konnte – mal abgesehen von dem Spinner im Fledermauskostüm, der sich aber bislang noch nicht in Arkham City hatte blicken lassen.

Die Befehle des Pinguin waren mehr als deutlich gewesen. Sobald die Freundin des verrückten Clowns in der Nähe oder innerhalb des Bezirks auftauchte, sollte sie mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln festgesetzt und zur Iceberg Lounge gebracht werden. Cobblepot hatte extra darauf hingewiesen, dass er sie lebend brauchte. Kratzer waren in Ordnung, aber sie sollte unbedingt noch ansprechbar sein. Ray war nicht ganz so siegessicher, wie es der Pinguin war. Er war bisher weder dem Joker, noch Harley Quinn persönlich begegnet und kannte Beide nur von Aufzeichnungen. Aber wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken durfte, dann war Quinn mindestens genauso durchgeknallt wie der Joker – und vermutlich genauso gefährlich.

Ray seufzte und gab seinen Männern über Funk ein Zeichen, dass sie sich geschlossen näher an die Grenze positionieren sollten. Er selber würde auf den Dächern bleiben, um den bestmöglichen Überblick zu behalten. Cobblepot wollte mit aller Macht einen Erfolg erzielen und das am besten schon gestern. Wie sie das anstellten sollten, war dem Pinguin so ziemlich egal, solange es schnell ging und unauffällig war. Ray war froh darüber, dass die meisten Dächer mit Gittern untereinander verbunden waren, so dass Niemand dazu gezwungen war, erst über eine Feuerleiter ein Gebäude hinunter klettern zu müssen, nur um dann ein paar Meter weiter an einer anderen Feuerleiter wieder nach oben zu klettern. Das Spiel kostete nur wertvolle Zeit, die man im Ernstfall einfach nicht hatte. Ein paar der Gitter waren sogar mit offenen Geländern halbwegs gesichert, denn meistens reichte nur ein falscher Schritt und man hatte das Vergnügen, die Straßen der Bowery mit Hilfe des eigenen Körpers auszumessen.

Diese Vorstellung fand Ray nicht besonders unterhaltsam, während er seinen Standort wechselte und über eine dieser Gitterbrücken lief, die Handfeuerwaffe fest im Griff und den Blick sorgsam auf die Straßen gerichtet. Als er den Befehl des Pinguin gehört hatte, Harley Quinn dingfest zu machen, fragte er sich, wie Cobblepot nur auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen war. Jeder, der irgendetwas mit der Untergrundszene von Gotham zu tun hatte, wusste, dass der Joker gefährlich war. Gefährlich verrückt. Und bislang hatte Ray gedacht, dass Niemand verrückt genug wäre, sich mit dem Joker anzulegen. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass der Joker der ungekrönte König von Arkham City war und Niemand, der sein Leben behalten wollte, stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Selbst andere namhafte Instanzen wie der Riddler oder Two-Face machten einen möglichst großen Bogen um den Clown, um nicht in sein Visier zu geraten.

Auch der Pinguin hatte das bis vor Kurzem getan. Er und der Joker waren nie die besten Freunde gewesen und im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich eine echte Feindschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Bislang musste Cobblepot immer zähneknirschend zurück stecken, da der Joker einfach die besseren Pläne und Möglichkeiten hatte, doch seit ihm zugetragen wurde, dass der Joker durch die Überdosis TITAN, die er sich in Arkham Asylum Höchstselbst verpasst hatte, nun krank und auf ärztliche Hilfe angewiesen war, war der Pinguin fester denn je entschlossen, den Thron an sich zu reißen. Und Ray wusste, dass er dafür auch über Leichen gehen würde.

Der Plan, den Clown dort zu treffen, wo es ihm wirklich weh tat, war nicht schlecht, doch Ray war sich nicht so sicher wie der Pinguin, dass es wirklich so leicht und einfach werden würde, Quinn gefangen zu nehmen und dann auch noch den entsprechenden Vergeltungsschlag des Jokers erfolgreich abwehren zu können. Harley Quinn war zwar auf den ersten Blick ein leichtes Ziel, doch sie war mit Sicherheit nicht wegen ihres beißenden Witzes die rechte Hand des Clownprinzen. Sie konnte athletische Meisterleistungen vollbringen, die selbst geübten Turnern die Augen aus dem Kopf springen ließen und sie konnte hervorragend mit Schuss-, Stich- und Schlagwaffen jeglicher Art umgehen. Ein weiterer Aspekt, der sie sehr gefährlich machte.

Und sie war anscheinend wahnsinnig. Gut, um freiwillig eine Beziehung mit dem Joker zu führen, musste man zwangsläufig nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben, aber je mehr Zeit man mit dem verrückten Clown verbrachte, desto mehr zog er einen mit hinab in die psychopathischen Tiefen des Wahnsinns. Harley Quinn war doch das beste Beispiel dafür. So ziemlich Jeder, der schon einmal das Vergnügen hatte, seinen Wohnort nach Arkham Asylum verlegen zu müssen, kannte die Geschichte, wie es der Joker geschafft hatte, die Psychiaterin Harleen Quinzel auf seine Seite zu ziehen, anschließend mit ihr aus dem Irrenhaus zu fliehen und dann mit ihr gemeinsam die Straßen von Gotham City unsicher zu machen.

Außerdem war Quinn sicherlich nicht so dumm, ohne Begleitschutz durch die Straßen von Arkham City zu spazieren. Zwar machten alle einen Bogen um sie, weil sie eben die Freundin des Jokers war, doch auch sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass die Macht des Clown langsam aber sich anfing zu schwinden. Noch war er gefährlich und unberechenbar, aber sobald er keine Handhabe mehr über die Geschehnisse hatte und sich seiner Krankheit ergab, waren sie beide quasi zum Abschuss freigegeben. Und diese Jagdsaison wollte sich der Pinguin auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.

Ray ließ einen weiteren Blick über die Bowery gleiten. Alles ruhig. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? Der Pinguin war schließlich ebenfalls gefährlich. Vermutlich würde es Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen oder Monate dauern, bis der Plan von Cobblepot aufging. Ray konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Jemand so irre wäre, einfach so durch das Gebiet des Pinguin zu spazieren und ihn damit so zu provozieren, dass ihm fast der Kopf platzte.

Doch anscheinend meinte es das Schicksal ausgesprochen gut mit Ray. Er registrierte eine Bewegung ein paar Straßen von seinem Standort entfernt. Zielsicher und lautlos bewegte er sich über die Dächer der Bowery und näherte sich schnell dem Ursprung dieser Bewegung. Als er sich hinter einer hüfthohen Mauer duckte und darüber hinweg spähte, dachte er im ersten Moment, er hätte Halluzinationen. Er kniff für ein paar Sekunden die Augen zu, doch als er sie wieder öffnete, war das Ergebnis dasselbe.

Es war tatsächlich Harley Quinn, die, eskortiert von zwei bulligen Männern, die sich eine Clownsfratze ins Gesicht gemalt hatten, selbstsicher durch die Straßen ging. Anhand der Richtung, in die sie sich bewegte, mutmaßte Ray, dass sie es auf die schon vor Jahren stillgelegte U-Bahn-Strecke unterhalb von Arkham City abgesehen hatte. Es war ziemlich clever, die alten U-Bahn-Tunnel als schnellste Möglichkeit, bis kurz vor der Tore des Stahlwerkes zu kommen, zu nutzen. Aber es war sehr unbedacht von ihr, es am helllichten Tag zu tun, auch wenn die dunklen Wolken am Himmel dem ganzen Szenario einen bedrohlichen Touch gaben.

Ray informierte seine Männer per Funk darüber, was er gesehen hatte und erklärte ihnen mit so wenigen Worten wie möglich, wie sie vorgehen sollten. Es wäre ein absoluter Glücksgriff, wenn es ihnen tatsächlich gelang, Quinn zu schnappen. Ein Schmunzeln huschte beim Gedanken an den Ausdruck in Cobblepots Augen über sein Gesicht, als er so schnell es ging, vom Dach des Gebäudes herunter kletterte. Der Pinguin würde ihn sicher reichlich belohnen, wenn es ihm gelungen war, seinen Plan so schnell in die Tat umzusetzen. Es konnte nicht schaden, beim Pinguin einen Stein im Brett zu haben.

Drei Minuten später erreichte Ray seine Männer und gab ihnen letzte Anweisungen. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass jetzt Alles schnell gehen musste. Zuerst mussten sie den Geleitschutz von Quinn ausschalten und dann sie überwältigen. Drei von Rays Männern waren mit Gewehren ausgestattet, die zielsicher auf die beiden bulligen Clownanhänger anlegten. Für einen Moment war es auf den Straßen der Bowery ruhig wie in einem Grab, doch nur einen Herzschlag später erfüllte der Klang der abgefeuerten Gewehrkugeln die Straßenschluchten. Fast gleichzeitig brachten die getroffenen Männer in sich zusammen und blieben an Ort und Stelle liegen. Beiden steckte eine Kugel im Kopf und sie bluteten stark aus den Einschusslöchern.

Harley Quinn drehte sich beim Knall der Gewehre erschrocken und irritiert um. Sie sah nur noch, wie ihre Eskorte tot umfiel und im nächsten Moment sprangen mehrere Männer, die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren, aus den Schatten und umzingelten sie. Hektisch sah sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie hatte, um aus dieser Lage in einem Stück herauszukommen, war das Überraschungsmoment. Die Gegner waren in der Überzahl und sie konnte nur noch darauf hoffen, sie schnell und effizient genug ausschalten zu können, bevor es zu einer Schießerei kommen konnte.

Auch Ray wusste das, als er mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln sah, wie seine Männer Quinn ins Visier nahmen. Das Clownsmädchen hatte keine Chance. Zwar wusste sie nicht, dass nicht auf sie geschossen werden durfte, weil der Pinguin sie lebend brauchte, aber er konnte allein an ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie wusste, dass sie in der Falle saß.

Ray nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, sie zu betrachten, wie sie sich hektisch umsah, und ihr gleichzeitig das Gefühl zu geben, dass er die Oberhand hatte. Als sein Blick über ihre wohlgeformten Rundungen glitt, fragte er sich, wie der Joker es nur geschafft hatte, dass sich diese Frau in ihn verliebt hatte. Der Clown hatte nicht unbedingt ein Gesicht, was man auf einer Reklametafel sehen wollte und er würde damit garantiert keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen. Quinn dagegen war ausgesprochen attraktiv und das war in Arkham City nicht von Vorteil. Es gab hier nur eine Handvoll Frauen, aber dafür umso mehr Männer, die schon lange in Blackgate oder in Arkham Asylum hinter Gittern gesessen hatten und für ein Schäferstündchen mit so einer Frau ihre eigene Großmutter töten würden.

Aber darum ging es Ray nicht. Er hatte Frau und Kinder, die außerhalb der Mauern von Arkham City ein hoffentlich ruhiges Leben führten. Seit er in Blackgate inhaftiert worden war, weil er bei einem kleinen Raubzug vom GCPD erwischt wurde, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Aber er war kein Triebtäter, der sich an Frauen verging. Er handelte hier nur nach dem Befehl von Cobblepot und es konnte ihm so ziemlich egal sein, was mit Quinn passierte, sobald sie in der Gewalt des Pinguin war. Sie war mit einem mordlustigen Psychopathen liiert, von daher war sie sicherlich einiges gewohnt.

Als er aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich Bewegung vor sich registrierte, fluchte Ray innerlich, weil er sich hatte von seinen Gedanken ablenken lassen. Quinn war zum Angriff übergegangen und ihr war es in nur wenigen Sekunden gelungen, zwei seiner Männer zu überwältigen. Die Anderen konnten kaum schnell genug reagieren und auf sie zielen, als sie einem weiteren Mann erst den Ellenbogen in den Magen rammte und ihn dann mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht zu Boden schickte.

Ray packte seine Waffe fester und griff ins Geschehen ein. Er schaffte es, hinter Quinn zu bleiben, sich ihr so ungesehen zu nähern und ihr dann mit dem Kolben seiner Maschinenpistole einen so harten Schlag in den Rücken zu verpassen, dass sie vornüber kippte und sich in letzter Sekunde mit den Händen abfangen konnte, bevor sie nähere Bekanntschaft mit der schmutzigen Straße machte. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und war im Begriff, sich hochzustemmen, als der vor ihr stehende Mann seine Faust treffsicher an ihrer Schläfe platzierte und sie so ins Land der Träume schickte.

Ray legte seine Waffe zu Seite und zog ein Bündel Kabelbinder aus seiner Hosentasche. Er ging neben Quinn auf die Knie und fesselte ihr mit einem der Kabelbinder die Hände auf dem Rücken. "Gut gemacht, Jungs", sagte er und nickte denn in Richtung seiner Männer, die Quinn überwältigt hatte. Seine Männer verstanden und machten sich daran, die bewusstlosen Gefährten zur Iceberg Lounge zu schaffen. Ray selber wurde die Aufgabe zuteil, die Freundin des Jokers seinem Boss auszuliefern. Er hievte sie auf seine Schulter, griff nach seiner Waffe und folgte seinen Männern.

* * *

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erhellte Oswald Cobblepots Gesicht, als er sah, wie seine Leute ihm ein Geschenk vorbei brachten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Plan so schnell Gestalt annahm, aber seine Leute waren gut und jetzt konnte der Spaß erst richtig losgehen.

Mit einem bestätigenden Nicken legte einer seiner besten Leute ihm die gefesselte und bewusstlose Harley Quinn vor die Füße. "Wunderbar …", erwiderte der Pinguin darauf und richtete seinen Zylinder. Siegessicher schritt er um das Bündel auf dem Boden herum, ehe er seinen Blick auf Ray heftete. "Hat sie Schwierigkeiten gemacht?", wollte Cobblepot wissen.

"Nichts, mit dem wir nicht fertig werden", antwortete Ray, der in Habachtstellung dastand. Dass er früher mal beim Militär war, war unverkennbar.

"Gut, gut …", murmelte der Pinguin in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wandte sich zum Gehen um.

"Boss?", fragte ein eher unscheinbar wirkender Mann mit Bomberjacke und einer erstaunlich kräftigen Stimme. "Was sollen wir jetzt mit ihr machen?" Er deutete auf Harley Quinn, die zusammen gekrümmt mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen auf dem Boden lag.

Cobblepot schnaufte und warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf die Stellvertreterin des Clownprinzen. "Ist mir völlig egal! Hauptsache, sie ist ruhig und kann nicht abhauen! Ihr könnt von mir aus mit ihr machen, was ihr wollt, solange sie am Leben bleibt! Ich brauche sie als Druckmittel!"


	3. Was es heißt, Schmerzen zu haben

**_A/N:_**_ Eigentlich befindet sich die riesige Karte nicht in der Iceberg Lounge, sondern in einem der Ausstellungsräume im Naturkundemuseum. Sie ist in dem Raum zu finden, wo auch die Schaukästen von Joker, Harley Quinn und Mr. Freeze sind. Ich habe zu spät beim Schreiben gemerkt, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Da aber diese Geschichte VOR dem Spiel handelt, hat Cobblepot die Karte einfach später ins Museum geschafft. Ja, ich denke, so kann man das stehen lassen._

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot hatte gut Lachen, als er durch die Gänge im hinteren Teil seines Nachtclubs schritt – durch sein angeborenes Hüftleiden bedingt, watschelte er mehr, als dass er lief – und sein Büro ansteuerte. Er hatte allerbeste Laune und er war sich verdammt sicher, dass Nichts und Niemand ihm diese Laune heute verderben konnte. Er freute sich im wahrsten Sinne des Worte diebisch darüber, dass er dem Industrial District einen großen Schritt näher gekommen war. Und es war so verdammt einfach gewesen!

Ein Glucksen, welches entfernt an das Quaken eines Pinguin erinnerte, entkam seiner Kehle, als er im Vorbeigehen seine Karte musterte. Sein Blick streifte die von ihm vor einer Weile selber umgestoßene Figur, die den Joker darstellen sollte, und der Pinguin brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Der psychotische Clown ahnte nicht einmal, dass fleißig an seinem Thron gesägt wurde und er bald, mit der spitzen Nase voran, auf dem schmutzigen Boden der Tatsachen angelangen würde.

Cobblepot klatschte in die Hände und rieb die Handflächen aneinander. Er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten auf das dumme Gesicht des Jokers, wenn ihm bewusst wurde, dass er dieses Mal der Verlierer war. Dieses Mal, nur dieses eine verdammte Mal, wollte der Pinguin am längeren Hebel sitzen und wenn es sein musste, würde er dafür sein komplettes Inventar nutzen, um den Clownprinzen zu stürzen. Viel zu lange schon regierte er die Untergrundszene von Gotham City und viel zu lange schon hatte sich Cobblepot von ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen. Er würde dem Treiben ein Ende setzen. Egal, was es kostete!

Der Pinguin warf einen letzten gehässigen Blick auf das, auf der Karte verzeichnete, Stahlwerk und ging dann weiter zu seinem Büro, welches nur durch ein Labyrinth an Gängen innerhalb der Iceberg Lounge zu erreichen war. Hinter jeder Tür, die man auf dem Weg dorthin passierte, befanden sich Lagerräume und kleine prunkvoll ausgestattete Räume, in die sich die betuchten Kunden für geschäftliche oder private Aktivitäten zurück ziehen konnten. Und in jedem dieser Räume gab es grundsätzlich einen Fluchtweg, den man auf den ersten Blick nicht sehen konnte. Nur wenn man wusste, wo man hinsehen musste, konnte man den erkennen. Fluchtwege waren das A und O, wenn man zuließ, dass reiche, zwielichtige Gestalten den eigenen Nachtclub für dubiose Geschäfte nutzen.

Mittlerweile waren aus vielen dieser Zimmer Lagerräume geworden. Hier, in Arkham City, wo sich Jeder selber der Nächste war, hatte es keinen Sinn, einen Nachtclub zu betreiben. Schließlich hätten es sich nur die Wenigsten leisten können, im Club des Pinguin für einige Zeit zu verweilen. Nicht umsonst war die Iceberg Lounge mal einer der angesagtesten und teuersten Clubs der Stadt gewesen. Stattdessen nutzte Cobblepot seine Räumlichkeiten lieber, um die Waffen, die er unter der Hand von Hugo Strange höchstpersönlich bezog, zu lagern. Und um die Laune seiner Handlager zu gewährleisten, durften sie es sich in den salonartigen Privatzimmern gemütlich machen, wenn sie nicht gerade im Einsatz waren.

Cobblepot öffnete die leicht knarrende Tür zu seinem Büro, knipste das Licht an und gab der Tür dann einen Schubs, damit sie schwungvoll zurück ins Schloss fiel. Er seufzte lautlos und zog sich umständlich seinen dicken, mit Fell gefütterten knöchellangen Mantel aus, um ihn über einen Haken des alten Kleiderständers neben der Tür zu hängen. Sein Büro war so ziemlich der einzige Ort in Arkham City, wo er seine Ruhe hatte.

Das raumhohe Fenster hinter seinem Schreibtisch war mit dicken, dunkelblauen, fast schon schwarzen, Vorhängen aus schwerem Brokat versehen, die das gesamte einfallende Licht schlucken konnten. Fast immer waren die Vorhänge zugezogen und verliehen dem Raum damit einen sehr düsteren Charakter. An den Wänden, die ebenfalls mit Brokat bespannt waren, standen Bücherregal und Aktenschränke in Reih und Glied. Die Regale, in denen kein einziges Buch zu finden war, waren vollgestopft mit allem möglichen Krimskrams, angefangen bei diversen ausgestopften Vögeln über eine vielfältige Auswahl hochpreisiger Spirituosen bis hin zu einer Sammlung an Trick-Regenschirmen.

Der imposante, im Kolonialstil gehaltene, wuchtige Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni dominierte den Raum deutlich. Cobblepot ließ sich schwer in seinen nicht weniger prunkvollen, hinter dem Schreibtisch stehenden, Sessel fallen, zog eine der Schubladen auf und fischte dann eine sehr viel kleinere Version seiner Karte von Arkham City hervor. Kaum, dass er die kleine Karte vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte, fing der Pinguin wieder an zu glucksen, wie es einer seiner gefiederten Namensvettern nicht besser gekonnt hätte.

Schon alleine bei dem Gedanken, was für eine hübsche, kleine Überraschung er für den selbsternannten Clown Prince of Crime vorbereitet hatte, ließ ihn über beide Ohren strahlen. Aber nicht nur für den Joker hatte er Überraschung parat, nein, auch für seine nicht weniger geisteskranke Freundin hatte Etwas vorbereitet. Einige der Schaukästen, die zur Unterwasser-Ausstellung gehörten und in denen eigentlich verschiedene Arten von Fischen leben sollten, hatte Cobblepot kurzerhand umfunktioniert. Es war nie ein Fan von Meeresbewohner gewesen und würde es auch nie werden.

In einigen dieser, bis oben hin mit Salzwasser gefüllten Schaukästen, präsentierte der Pinguin sehr eindrucksvoll – wie er selber fand – potenziellen neuen Mitarbeitern seiner kriminellen Organisation, was es bedeutet, ihn aufs Kreuz legen zu wollen. Praktischerweise befanden sich an den Schaukästen versteckte Lautsprecher, die ursprünglich dafür gedacht waren, interessierte Besucher über die dort drin lebenden Tiere zu informieren. So brauchte Cobblepot nur noch eine eigene Ansage diktieren, die verkündete, auf welche Art und Weise die in den Schaukästen treibenden Leichen und ansprechend platzierten Skelette ums Leben gekommen waren. Sie sollten als abschreckendes Beispiel dienen und bislang funktionierte das auch einwandfrei.

Für diesen brillanten Einfall würde sich der Pinguin am liebsten selbst auf die Schulter klopfen, wie er wieder einmal feststellte. Ein weiterer Aspekt, der dafür sorgte, dass seine Handlager spurten, war sein neues Haustier – ein riesiger weißer Hai, den er auf den Namen Tiny getauft hatte. Fische waren zwar in den Augen des Pinguin nichts Besonders, aber so ein riesiger Hai mit seinem gewaltigen Gebiss machte doch schon Einiges her.

Bevor er zu sehr ins Schwärmen für seine neuste Errungenschaft kam, konzentrierte sich Cobblepot lieber weiter auf die Überraschung, die er für den Joker und seine liebreizende Freundin plante. Noch war sie nicht ganz fertig, aber wenn sie war, würde es einfach fantastisch werden. Er hatte zwei so große Schaukästen, in denen ein Erwachsener im Stehen bequem Platz hatte, angefangen so umzubauen, dass sie letztendlich seine größten Trophäen beherbergen würden.

Einer der Schaukästen hatte er für den Joker eingeplant, den er ausstopfen und dort präsentieren wollte. Bislang befand sich jedoch nur eine lebensgroße Puppe mit einer Imitation seines abscheulichen violetten Anzugs und einem kleinen Fernseher auf dem Kopf darin. Schon alleine bei dem Gedanken an den grausamen Kleidungsstil des Clown, lief dem Pinguin ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, sich so in der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren.

Der andere Schaukasten war für Harley Quinn vorgesehen. Auch dort befand sich bislang nur eine lebensgroße Schaufensterpuppe ohne Kopf, dafür aber einen roten Luftballon in der Hand haltend, auf dem in schwarzen Lettern "MR. J" stand. Auch sie trug eine Imitation ihres hautengen schwarz-roten Einteilers. Doch dieser Schaukasten würde nicht mehr allzu lange unbenutzt sein. Schließlich hatte er Quinn in seiner Gewalt und in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde er sie dort unterbringen.

Doch bevor er das tun konnte, hatte Cobblepot noch Etwas zu erledigen. Er würde ein kurzes, aber sehr prägnantes Video anfertigen, in dem der dem Joker mitzuteilen gedachte, dass er Quinn entführt hatte und nicht willens war, sie wieder freizulassen. Nein, stattdessen würde er sich auf ihre Kosten königlich amüsieren. Und bei dem Glück, das der Pinguin derzeit hatte, würde dem Clown vielleicht sogar der Kopf explodieren, wenn er das Video sah. Aber selbst wenn das nicht passierte, würde ihn seine TITAN-Vergiftung früher oder später unter die Erde bringen.

* * *

Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, oder wie lange sie schon hier war. Das Einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass sie mörderische Kopfschmerzen hatte. Ihr Schädel fühlte sich an, als ob er jeden Moment zerspringen würde. Vom Rücken her strahlten stechende Schmerzen nach vorne aus, die in ihrem Magen eine nicht zu unterschätzende Übelkeit erzeugten. Der Brechreiz wurde noch zusätzlich von dem widerwärtigen Geruch des harten Teppichs verstärkt, auf dem sie mit dem Gesicht lag. Der filzige Bodenbelag strömte ein Aroma aus, als ob er den Gestank und den Dreck von Jahrzehnten in sich aufgesogen hatte.

Das Letzte, an das sich Harley erinnern konnte, waren ein paar Männer des Pinguin gewesen, die ihr aufgelauert und ihre Eskorte aus dem Hinterhalt mit präzisen Kopfschüssen hingerichtet hatten. Der Schlag in den Rücken hatte sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht und der darauf folgende Treffer ins Gesicht hatte ihr das Bewusstsein geraubt. Pinguins Männer. Also musste sie sich in der Gewalt des hässlichen Vogels befinden. Kein schöner Gedanke. Er und der Joker waren so etwas wie Todfeinde und wenn sie nun wirklich bei Cobblepot war, war das äußerst unschön.

Mit einem leisen, unterdrücken Stöhnen versuchte sie eine bequemere Position zu finden, in der sie nicht den Dreck des abgewetzten Teppichs einatmete, aber schon alleine der Versuch scheiterte daran, dass nicht nur ihre Handgelenke hinter dem Rücken schmerzhaft eng verschnürt waren, sondern auch ihre Fußgelenke gefesselt waren. Sie spürte den beißenden Schmerz, den die, anscheinend aus Plastik bestehenden, Fesseln auslösten, als sie sich bei jeder Bewegung tiefer ins Fleisch schnitten. Die Schmerzen in Kopf und Rücken taten ihr Übriges dazu, dass sich Harley vorkam, wie eine Schildkröte, die auf ihrem Panzer lag, mit den Beinen zappelte und vollkommen hilflos war. Wohin ihre Stiefel verschwunden waren, wusste wohl nur derjenige, der sie wie ein Päckchen verschnürt hatte.

Instinktiv schloss sie die Augen, als mit einem Mal eine Tür geräuschvoll aufgerissen wurde und das helle Licht von draußen den Raum flutete. Die Tür fiel krachend zurück ins Schloss, doch der Raum blieb taghell erleuchtet.

"Na, Dornröschen? Wieder wach, ja?", hörte sie die schneidende und sehr markante Stimme des Pinguin.

Für einen Moment war sie gewillt, einfach so zu tun, als ob sie immer noch bewusstlos wäre, entschied sich aber dagegen. Cobblepot war zu ihrem Leidwesen nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen und würde sie schneller durchschauen, als ihr lieb sein konnte. Also öffnete Harley zaghaft die Augen, was ihre Kopfschmerzen dazu veranlasste, eine weitere schmerzhafte Protestwelle aufgrund des hellen Lichtes der Glühbirne loszutreten.

Direkt vor sich sah sie ein Paar schwarzer, glänzender Herrenschuhe und sie wusste sofort, dass deren Besitzer der Ursprung ihrer miserablen Situation war. Sie versuchte, den Kopf ein wenig anzuheben, um Cobblepot wenigstens wütend ansehen zu können – wahlweise ihn auch zu beschimpfen -, wenn sie schon nicht in der Lage war, ihm zu demonstrieren, was sie von ihrer Entführung hielt, doch auch dieses Mal scheiterte sie kläglich.

Der Pinguin fand die Szene anscheinend extrem belustigend, denn er kicherte auf eine Art und Weise, wie nur er es konnte und sorgte so dafür, dass die Schmerzen hinter ihrer Schläfe noch stärker pulsierten. Cobblepot ging auf die Knie, packte sie grob am Kinn und zwang ihren Hals zu einer unangenehmen Drehung, die ihre Halswirbel nur widerwillig und mit lautstarkem, knackendem Protest vollführten.

"Ich freue mich sehr, dass du die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt hast und meiner großzügigen Einladung, die Iceberg Lounge zu besuchen, gefolgt bist. Es ist allerdings sehr schade, dass du allein gekommen bist, wo ich doch für deinen Liebhaber", er spuckte dieses Wort so abfällig, wie es ging aus und verdrehte dabei angewidert die Augen, "einen ganz besonders Platz reserviert habe."

Er grinste sie schadenfroh an und ließ dann so abrupt ihr Kinn los, dass ihr Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug und sie die Zähne zusammen beißen musste, um nicht vor Schmerzen zu jammern. Sie wollte ihm auf gar keinen Fall diese Genugtuung geben. Cobblepot schritt langsam um sie herum und kicherte dabei spöttisch, so dass Harley ihm am liebsten eigenhändig den Hals umgedreht und wie ein totes Huhn gerupft hätte. Da ihr aber im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände gebunden waren und jede noch so kleine Bewegung starke Schmerzen verursachte, blieb ihr nichts Anderes übrig, als beinahe bewegungslos auf dem schmutzigen Teppich zu verharren und seiner kleinen Ansprache zu lauschen.

"Die Sache ist ganz einfach, Quinn", begann der Pinguin wieder zu sprechen, nachdem er sie umrundet hatte und sie selbstgefällig von oben herab anblickte. "Du gibst mir Antworten auf meine Fragen und ich lasse dir dein bedauernswertes Leben als Fußabtreter des Jokers. Wenn du dich allerdings weigerst, dann werde ich andere Seiten aufziehen und du wirst dir wünschen, dass ich dich endlich von deinem Leid erlöse."

"Vergiss es … Cobblepot", quetschte Harley mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte ihre Worte so bösartig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, dem Pinguin hätte es tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen, doch als sie von einem seiner Gefolgsleute brutal am Oberarm auf die Füße gerissen und ihr dabei fast die Schulter ausgekugelt wurde, war ihr klar, dass Cobblepot keineswegs für Wortspiele zu haben war.

"Jetzt pass mal schön auf, meine Hübsche", sagte der Pinguin mit einem gefährlich drohenden Unterton in der Stimme. "Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir dein Leben noch schlimmer als der Joker zur Hölle mache, dann kooperierst du lieber mit mir! Ich kann sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn man nicht das tut, was ich sage!"

"Nur über meine Leiche!", erwiderte Harley und fing sich daraufhin eine schmerzhafte Ohrfeige von Cobblepot ein.

"Das lässt sich einrichten, meine Liebe", sagte er und musterte sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen. "Deine hässlichen Hyänen habe ich ja schon kalt gemacht und du bist die Nächste!"

Harley riss bei seinen harten Worten die Augen auf und versuchte dem festen Griff des hinter ihr stehenden Handlangers zu entkommen, um Cobblepot dafür bezahlen zu lassen, was er Bud und Lou angetan hatte. Harley hatte schon an dem Tag geahnt, dass die Beiden Etwas zugestoßen sein musste, als sie sich vom Stahlwerk entfernt hatten und nicht mehr aufgetaucht waren.

Doch es blieb wieder nur bei einem Versuch, denn kaum, dass der Pinguin seinen Satz beendet hatte, trat ein weiterer Gefolgsmann auf sie zu und drückte ihr ein Tuch vor Mund und Nase. Harley hielt die Luft an, um nicht das Chloroform einzuatmen, doch der Koloss hinter ihr, rammte ihr seine Faust in die Niere, woraufhin sie aufschrie und scharf Luft holte. Der betäubende Effekt des Chloroforms entfaltete fast sofort seine Wirkung und ließ ihren ganzen Körper erschlaffen.

* * *

Als Harley Quinn das nächste Mal zu sich kam, hatte sie das Gefühl zu ertrinken. Sie schnappte beinahe panisch nach Luft, was mit dem Knebel in ihrem Mund gar nicht so einfach war, als ihr mehr und mehr Wasser über den Kopf lief. Als sie ein gehässiges Auflachen hörte und der Wasserfluss abrupt aufhörte, riss sie die Augen auf und starrte direkt in das teigige Gesicht von Oswald Cobblepot, der, umkreist von einigen seiner Männer, vor ihr stand und sie angafften wie ein seltenes Tier in einem Zoo. Hinter sich spürte sie eine Bewegung und hörte ein metallisches Klirren.

Sie lag nun nicht mehr auf diesem ekelhaften Teppich, sondern saß auf einem harten, ungepolsterten Stuhl direkt unter einer Glühbirne. Es schien, als ob die Finsternis, die diesen Raum für sich veranschlagte, zu mächtig für das künstliche Licht war, da der Übergang vom Licht in die Dunkelheit einen so starken Kontrast bildete. Was sich außerhalb des Lichtes befand, konnte sie nur erahnen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand, wie viele Personen anwesend waren oder wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war.

"Seht her, meine Herren", begann der Pinguin zu sprechen und machte eine einladende Geste in ihre Richtung. "Vor euch sitzt die berühmt berüchtigte Harley Quinn, besser bekannt als Lustobjekt und Fußabtreter des Jokers!" Ein kollektives Auflachen ging durch die Runde und Harley spürte plötzlich einige schlüpfrige Blicke auf sich ruhen. "Unsere kleine Prinzessin hier hält sich für etwas Besseres und war arrogant und selbstgefällig genug, einfach so durch mein Revier zu stolzieren. Ich denke, wir sollten ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die sie nie wieder vergisst."

Cobblepot drehte Harley den Rücken zu, um mit ausgestreckten Armen den gönnerhaften Applaus seine Gefolgschaft anzunehmen. Als er sich dann wieder zu ihr umdrehte und sich ihr mit langsamen Schritten näherte, bemerkte sie hinter seiner ursprünglichen Position ein kleines blinkendes rotes Lämpchen, was auf sie fast wie ein Leuchtturm in einer sternenklaren Nacht auf ruhiger See wirkte. Erst war ihr nicht klar, was dieses Licht bedeutete, doch als der Pinguin dann ihr gesamtes Sichtfeld einnahm und sie mit einem seltsam zweideutigen Blick betrachtete, fiel ihr ein, dass es sich dabei um eine Video-Aufzeichnung handeln könnte.

"Weißt du, meine Liebe", fing Cobblepot mit einer für ihn untypischen samtweichen Stimme an zu sprechen. "Ich finde es schon sehr erstaunlich, dass du immer noch hier bist." Er grinste schadenfroh. "Du bist nun schon seit zwei Tagen bei mir zu Gast und der Joker hat sich immer noch nicht gerührt. Also entweder bist du zu unbedeutend für ihn, dass er dich noch gar nicht vermisst, oder es ist ihm schlichtweg scheißegal, was mit dir passiert. Womöglich ist er sogar froh, dass du endlich weg bist und ihm nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehst."

Seine Worte hatte er so sorgsam gewählt und ausgesprochen, dass Harley ihn nur sprachlos mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie vom Chloroform betäubt gewesen war, aber sie wusste, dass es bei wiederholter Anwendung durchaus sein konnte, dass sie wirklich zwei volle Tage in Gefangenschaft war. Sie wusste nicht, ob es stimmte, was der Pinguin erzählte, aber seine Worte versetzen ihr einen lähmenden Stich ins Herz.

Eigentlich glaubte sie nicht daran, dass es dem Joker nicht aufgefallen war, dass sie fort war. Und noch weniger glaubte sie daran, dass es ihm egal war, dass sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite war und sich um ihr kümmerte. In seinem Zustand war er kaum in der Lage, sich alleine um den Industrial District zu kümmern. Bestimmt war er schon dabei, einen Plan zu schmieden, wie er sie aus den Fängen des Pinguin befreien konnte.

Das spöttische Auflachen von Cobblepot, der sehr genau ihre Mimik beobachtet hatte, riss sie auf ihren Gedanken und ließ sie zusammen zucken. Sein Gesicht war so nah an ihrem, dass sie sich selber in der Reflexion seines Monokels beobachten konnte. Hinter ihm grölten seine Männer um die Wette.

"Du weißt, dass ich recht habe, nicht wahr?", fragte der Pinguin. "Er wird dich nicht retten und das weißt du. Du warst ihm schon immer lästig und deine einzige Chance ist es, dich mir anzuschließen. Tu, was ich will, und ich lasse dich am Leben. Tust du es allerdings nicht, werden dir meine Männer zeigen, was es wirklich heißt, Schmerzen zu haben. Sie sind allesamt sehr begierig darauf, dich näher kennen zu lernen. Und sie alle sind schon so lange von ihren Frauen getrennt, dass sie sich mal wieder so richtig austoben müssen."

Panik irrlichterte in Harleys blauen Augen, als sie sich der Tragweite von Cobblepots Worten bewusst wurde. Sie war an einen Stuhl gefesselt, ihrer Waffen beraubt und der Willkür des Pinguin und seine Männer ausgesetzt. Und sie wusste, dass, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah, sie ihr mehr antaten, als ihr nur ein paar Knochen zu brechen. Sie wollten ihren Willen brechen und das mit allen Methoden, die ihnen zu Verfügung standen.

Harley schluckte den Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, nur schwer hinunter, als der Pinguin von ihr abließ, sich zu seinen Männern umdrehte und verkündete: "Ihr dürft euch jetzt gerne ein wenig mit ihr amüsieren, aber passt auf, dass ihr Alles auf Band habt. Vielleicht können wir den Joker ja so dazu motivieren, uns einen Besuch abzustatten."


	4. Wer hier die Hosen anhat

_**A/N:**_ _Für die Anfangsszene habe ich einen Teil des Arkham City Comics "A Night on the Town" verwendet Ich fand die Szene so perfekt, dass ich sie mir hätte nicht besser ausdenken können. Ich habe es nur ausformuliert. So können sich hoffentlich auch die Leser, die den Comic nicht kennen, ein Bild von der Szene machen. Aus zweieinhalb Comic-Seiten habe ich tatsächlich über 1.700 Worte gemacht._

* * *

Genervt, frustriert und gelangweilt versuchte der Joker vergeblich eine bequemere Position auf der quietschenden und äußerst harten Metallpritsche zu finden. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas nach rechts und dann etwas nach links, wippte dabei rhythmisch mit den Augenbrauen, doch die schon etwas altersschwache Untersuchungsliege auf Rädern blieb unnachgiebig unangenehm. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, die er machte - und dabei ein Gesicht machte, als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen -, während er mit entblößtem Oberkörper auf der Pritsche saß, fabrizierte das Metall ein erbärmlich quietschendes Geräusch. Wäre die Liege ein Hund gewesen, hätte er ihr schon lange den Gnadenschuss gesetzt.

"Ich bin Ihnen wirklich ausgesprochen dankbar, Doc …", sagte der Joker mit vor Ironie tropfender Stimme und versuchte dabei, so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. Er platzierte beide Hände neben sich, spürte die erstaunlich glatte Oberfläche des kühlen Aluminiums und musste sich schwerfällig abstützen, als ihn ein Hustenanfall durchschüttelte, der seine Worte nicht halb so höhnisch klingen ließ, wie er es beabsichtig hatte. Dabei waren seine Worte eigentlich gar nicht boshaft, doch der sarkastische Unterton, der für ihn schon zur Normalität gehörte, ließ Jedem, der seinen Worten – egal ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig – lauschte, einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken kriechen.

"Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie schwer es hier ist, einen Arzt zu finden, der Hausbesuche macht …" Wieder musste er husten und das Geräusch seiner kranken Lungen, die ihn wie eine alte Dampflok keuchen und schnaufen ließen, war beinahe schlimmer, als seine gehässigen Kommentare. Ein wenig angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, als ihm das nicht vorgewärmte Bruststück eines Stethoskops auf den nackten Oberkörper gedrückt wurde. Der Joker beobachtete mit einer skeptisch angehobenen Augenbraue den vor ihm und der Liege stehenden Mann im weißen, etwas schmuddelig wirkenden Kittel dabei, wie er ihm Lungen und Herz abhörte.

"Aber ich war brav, Doc", plaudere der Joker munter weiter, als würde er sich nicht in einer medizinischen Untersuchung befinden, sondern Kaffee-Klatsch mit seinem besten Freund halten. "Ich habe immer meine Vitamine genommen und auch meine Übungen gemacht. Aber das Wichtigste …" Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, um seinen nachfolgenden Worten mehr Wirkung zu verleihen. "Vor allem habe ich versucht, eine positive Haltung zu bewahren!" Er betonte das Wort "positiv" mit so viel Ausdruck, dass der Arzt zusammenzuckte und erschrocken das Stethoskop wegzog. Ein triumphierendes und doch diabolisch wirkendes Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Jokers.

Er lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne, immer noch mit diesem Grinsen, das nichts Gutes verhieß und näherte sich mit dem Gesicht der pausbäckigen, teigigen Visage des Arztes, dessen Kittel unter erheblicher Spannung stand, obwohl er nicht einmal zugeknöpft war. Der dunkelhaarige Mann, der die Vierzig schon vor einiger Zeit überschritten hatte, zuckte erschrocken zurück und hätte fast das Stethoskop fallen lassen. Das Grinsen des Jokers wurde breiter und in seinen Augen funkelte es amüsiert.

Die nackte Angst in den Augen des Arztes war überdeutlich erkennbar und erheiterte den Joker ungemein. Selbst Personen, die keine Übung darin hatten, emotionale Zustände anhand von Gestik und Mimik zu bestimmen, hätten die Angst sehen und fühlen können. Das Gefühl der existenziellen Furcht war praktisch greifbar und erfüllte den schäbigen, nur notdürftig zu einem Behandlungszimmer umgebauten Raum bis in die kleinsten Ecken und Winkel. Irgendwo tropfte in unregelmäßigen Abständen ein undichter Wasserhahn. Dieses Geräusch war in diesem Moment so prägnant, dass sich dem Mediziner die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Ein erschrockenes "Hmpf!" entkam der Kehle des korpulenten Arztes, was das teuflische Grinsen des Jokers noch breiter werden ließ. Der Mann, dem der Angstschweiß in dicken Tropfen von der Stirn perlte, hatte ein Stück Klebeband, in dem Gewebefasern eingearbeitet waren und das umgangssprachlich als Panzertape gezeichnet wurde, fest vor dem Mund geklebt und war so nicht in der Lage, sich verständlich zu artikulieren.

"Was sagen Sie, Doc?", fragte der Joker und seine Stimme nahm einen ironischen Unterton an, der nicht so richtig zu seinem kindlichen Gesichtsausdruck passen wollte. Doch trotzdem schaffte er es mit einer spielerischen Einfachheit, diese Gratwandung zu meistern und seinem Gegenüber mit diesem starken Kontrast noch mehr Angst einzujagen. Es bereitete dem Joker ein diebisches Vergnügen, anderen Menschen nur durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. "Wissen Sie, ich bin nicht sehr versiert in der medizinischen Fachsprache", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, ehe seine Hand vorschnellte und mit einem kräftigen Ruck das Klebeband vom Mund des Arztes abriss, an dem einige Bartstoppeln seines Drei-Tage-Bartes hängen blieben.

"Bitte!", keuchte der Arzt erschrocken und griff sich mit einer Hand, die genauso wie ihr Gegenstück in einmal verwendbaren weißen Latexhandschuhen steckte, an den Mund, dessen Haut durch die rabiate Entfernung des Klebebandes wie Feuer brannte. "Ich habe Alles getan, was Sie mir gesagt haben! Lassen Sie mich gehen!" Panik irrlichterte in den Augen des Mannes, dessen Hoffnung, seine Familie wieder zu sehen, mit jedem Tag, den er im Stahlwerk von Arkham City verbringen musste, mehr und mehr schwand.

Er gehörte eigentlich zum medizinischen Personal, welches freiwillig in Arkham City arbeitete, um wenigstens ein Minimum an ärztlicher Betreuung für die Insassen zu gewährleisten. Vor drei Tagen, nach dem Ende seiner Schicht, als er auf dem Weg war, Arkham City zu verlassen, wurde er brutal von hinten niedergeschlagen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich mit Handschellen an ein Heizungsrohr gekettet und einem Knebel im Mund im Stahlwerk wieder. Der Joker stand vor ihm, sah selbstgefällig auf ihn herab und informierte ihn darüber, dass er ab sofort für seine Gesundheit verantwortlich war.

"Aber gewiss doch, mein Lieber", erwiderte der Joker mit sanfter, ruhiger Stimme, aber in seinen Augen funkelte der Wahnsinn. "Immer mit der Ruhe. Zuerst müssen Sie mir eine Diagnose geben." Er lächelte, doch dieses Lächeln konnte seine Augen nicht erreichen.

"Es gibt keine Veränderung in Ihrem Zustand", antwortete der Arzt hastig und fuhr sich fahrig durch sein langsam lichter werdendes Haar. "Das von Ihrem Körper aufgenommene TITAN lässt Sie immer noch mutieren und destabilisiert alle lebenswichtigen Organe." Er sprach, ohne Luft zu holen und stolperte dabei fast über seine eigenen Worte. Er hoffte inständig, dass er nun endlich gehen durfte und betete stumm zu Gott, dass er diesen verrückten Clown nie wieder sehen musste. Dass er diesen Wunsch noch bereuen würde, ahnte er zu diesem Moment noch nicht.

"Hm ...", murmelte der Joker und fuhr sich mit einer Hand nachdenklich über das Kinn. Erst schien es, als ob er durch den Arzt hindurch sah, doch schon im nächsten Moment fixierten seine grünen Augen das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, der daraufhin erschrocken zusammen zuckte. "Ist echt schwer, nach so einer Nachricht fröhlich zu sein." Sein Lächeln wuchs zu einem spöttischen Grinsen heran. "Dennoch werde ich daran festhalten, dass das Glas halbvoll und nicht halbleer ist."

Der Joker sprang schwungvoll von der Liege, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und ließ den Kopf kreisen, als wollte er Lockerungsübungen machen und seine steifen Muskeln entspannen. Seine Halswirbel, die nicht mit der nach vorn gebeugten sitzenden Haltung, in der er die Untersuchung hatte über sich ergehen lassen, einverstanden waren, knackten beängstigend laut. Er drückte den Rücken durch, machte ein Hohlkreuz und streckte das Kinn in Richtung Decke. Bei dieser Haltung traten seine Rippen noch mehr zum Vorschein, als sie es ohnehin schon taten.

Seit er sich die TITAN-Überdosis zugezogen hatte, hatte er mehrere Kilo an Gewicht verloren – mehr Gewicht, als gut für ihn war. Das Gift zehrte an seinem sowieso schon hageren Körper, doch mittlerweile war er erschreckend dünn geworden. Harley setzte ihm zwar mehrmals täglich kalorienreiche Kost vor, doch häufig war er nicht in der Lage, sie auch längere Zeit bei sich zu behalten, da das TITAN ihm wortwörtlich auf den Magen schlug. Schlüsselbein und Hüftknochen stachen ebenfalls mehr als deutlich unter seiner extrem blassen Haut, die sich merklich über seinen Knochen spannte, hervor.

"Hoffentlich waren Sie wenigstens in der Lage, dass Toxin aus meinen Blutproben zu isolieren …" Der Joker drehte sich zu dem Arzt um, der sofort wieder zusammen zuckte, und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Er wusste, dass er den Mann alleine mit einem scharfen Blick in Angst und Schrecken versetzen konnte und er genoss dieses Machtgefühl.

"Ja. Ich war gerade damit fertig, als Ihre Männer kamen und mich hierher brachten", erwiderte der Mann im Kittel schnell, hob von seinem kleinen Erfolg ermutigt den Kopf und reichte dem Joker eine kleine Schachtel in der Größe eine Brillenetuis. "Seien Sie vorsichtig damit! Nur ein Tropfen dieses Giftes und …", sprach er eine Warnung aus, die bei seinem Gesprächspartner allerdings auf taube Ohren stieß.

Der Joker entriss dem Arzt zu dessen Überraschung das Etui mit einem erstaunlichen Enthusiasmus und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er klappte die Schachtel auf und betrachtete mit einem fast schon gierigen Blick die Phiole, deren giftgrüner Inhalt schwach das Licht der Glühbirne reflektierte und das flüssige Gift noch gefährlicher und unheimlicher wirken ließ. "Oh, glauben Sie mir, Doc", murmelte der Joker mit fest zusammen gepressten Kiefern. "Ich bin mir sehr wohl der Auswirkungen bewusst …" Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und ließ dabei ein Geräusch in seiner Kehle rollen, was an leise, aber bedrohliche Knurren eines Hundes erinnerte.

Eilig hob der Arzt abwehrend seine Hände, während ihm erneut der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn ausbrach. "Ich wollte damit nicht andeuten …", sagte er hastig. Er wollte den Joker auf gar keinen Fall mit ein paar unbedacht gesagten Worten provozieren. Er kannte schließlich nur zu gut, zu was der schlaksige Mann, der ihn um einen ganzen Kopf überragte, fähig war und er wollte es um jeden Preis vermeiden, selbst davon betroffen zu sein. Er konnte eigentlich nur noch darauf hoffen, dass der Joker sein Wort hielt und ihn wirklich gehen ließ.

"Doc …", sagte der Joker mit einem versöhnlichen Tonfall und lächelte den Arzt auf eine Art an, die dem beleibten Mann das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. "Sie müssen doch nicht so nervös sein …" Sein Grinsen wurde ein Stück breiter, als er anhand der Mimik seines Gegenübers feststellte, wie nervös der Arzt tatsächlich war. Der Joker griff in aller Seelenruhe nach seiner Frackjacke, die dieselbe auffällig violette Farbe und die hellvioletten Nadelstreifen besaß wie seine Hose und warf sie sich locker über die Schulter. Er trat auf den Arzt zu, dem bei der einem heftigen Schlucken der Adamsapfel auf und ab tanzte, legte ihm wie einem alten Freund einen knochigen Arm um die Schultern, griff sich im Vorbeigehen seinen Gehstock und schlenderte mit ihm auf den Gang, der dem Untersuchungsraum folgte. "Wir brauchen schließlich qualifizierte Ärzte, um die Leiden in Arkham City zu lindern ..."

* * *

Erschöpft, aber mit bester Laune, erreichte der Joker sein Ziel: Das Büro des ehemaligen Leiters des noch ehemaligeren Stahlwerkes, was er zu seinem eigenen Reich umfunktioniert hatte. Der Gang, dem er folgte, hatte auf einer Seite ein Metallgerüst, in dem Glasscheiben eingelassen waren, die teilweise fehlten oder kaputt waren, so dass er im Vorbeigehen einen Blick in die riesige Fertigungshalle werfen konnte, in der einige seiner Männer einen Plausch hielten. Er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, dass er diesen faulen Typen mal ordentlich die Meinung sagen würde. Sie waren hier, um für ihn zu arbeiten und nicht um ein Kaffeekränzchen zu veranstalten.

Nachdem er die Glaswand passiert hatte, blieb er stehen, stütze sich schwerfällig auf seinen Gehstock, atmete tief durch und zupfte aus reiner Gewohnheit an seiner Frackjacke herum, die er sich auf dem Weg hierher angezogen, aber nicht geschlossen hatte. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheit, in denen er Gefahr lief, von seinen Handlangern gesehen zu werden, richtete er sich immer zu seiner vollen Größe auf und demonstrierte ihnen so, dass er bei Weitem nicht so angeschlagen war, wie es die Gerüchte vermuten ließen. Zwar wusste er selbst nur zu gut, wie es um seine Gesundheit bestellt war, aber er wollte seine Leute unbedingt in dem Glauben lassen, dass es ihm gut ging und er immer noch gefährlich war.

Dank seiner überall im Stahlwerk angebrachten Abhöreinrichtungen hatte er schon so manches Gespräch seiner Männer aufschnappen können, die sich darüber unterhielten, wie lange er es noch machte und ob es besser war, sich jetzt schon einen neuen Arbeitgeber zu suchen oder noch so lange zu warten, bis er endlich unter der Erde war. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm solche Worte zu Ohren kamen, war er fester denn je entschlossen, dieses verdammte Heilmittel für das von Doktor Penelope Young entwickelte TITAN zu bekommen. Und wenn er es hatte, dann hatten seine Handlager hoffentlich ihr Testament gemacht.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich merklich bei dem Gedanken, dass diese nichtsnutzige Bande, die er hier durchfütterte, sich anscheinend nicht der Tatsache bewusst war, für wen sie eigentlich arbeiteten! Er war der Joker, verdammt noch mal! Sie sollten gefälligst mehr Respekt vor ihm haben, stocksteif und zitternd dastehen, wenn er an ihnen vorbei ging und vor Angst stottern, wenn er das Wort an sie richtete!

Er stampfte wütend mit dem Gehstock auf und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dieses Verhalten konnte und durfte er nicht tolerieren. Wie würde er sonst dastehen, wenn er sich von seinen eigenen Leuten auf der Nase herum tanzen ließ und ihnen bei ihrem bunten Treiben keinen Einhalt gebot? Noch war er hier der Boss und er würde den Teufel tun, und sich das noch lange gefallen lassen! Er hatte hier das Sagen und potenzielle Überläufer würde er auf gar keinen Fall in seinen Reihen dulden!

Es gab mehr als genug Verrückte auf den Straßen von Arkham City, die sich ihm nur zu gerne anschließen würde. Und es täte ihm bestimmt nicht leid, wenn ein paar dieser Dumpfbacken, die das Privileg hatten, seine Clownsmasken tragen zu dürfen, überraschend einen kleinen Unfall am Schmelzofen hätten. Auch wenn es den Anschein hatte, hatte er seine hauseigene Achterbahn schließlich nicht nur zu seinem privaten Vergnügen.

Ein amüsiertes Glucksen verließ seine Kehle und ein vergnügliches Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, wie diese Idioten voller Panik schreien würden, wenn sie bemerkten, wohin die Achterbahn sie führte. Als er sich die Szene in Gedanken weiter ausmalte, brach der Joker in schallendes Gelächter aus, welches an den kahlen Wänden reflektiert wurde und sein Büro, sowie die Fertigungshalle mit einem sich selbst überlagernden Echo erfüllte.

Das Lachen verging ihm aber schnell, als sich ein neuer Hustenreiz ankündigte und seine Lungen nur noch unter Protest ihre Arbeit verrichteten. Schnaufend hielt er sich eine Hand an den Brustkorb und musste sich dazu zwingen, sich zu beruhigen. Er durfte sich nicht mehr so viel aufregen, denn das würde das Fortschreiten seiner Krankheit begünstigen. Er musste die Ruhe in Person sein, wenn er noch so lange leben wollte, bis er endlich ein Heilmittel gefunden hatte. Der Joker setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und ging zielstrebig, aber gelassen in sein Büro.

Es gab nur zwei Wege, sein Büro zu betreten. Zum Einen gab es den Gang, durch den er eben noch gelaufen war und der in einer großen, stabilen Metalltür endete. Und zum Anderen es gab die halsbrecherische Möglichkeit, durch das riesige Loch in der Wand – das zwar Türen hatte, aber trotzdem immer offen stand – zur Fertigungshalle zu kommen. Als das Stahlwerk noch zu seinem eigentlich Zweck verwendet wurde, gab es an dieser Stelle eine stabile Holztreppe, aber die hatte der Joker frühzeitig entsorgen lassen. Er mochte keinen unangekündigten Besuch und so konnte er es erfolgreich unterbinden, dass die Idioten, die für ihn arbeiteten, ihn ständig wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten belästigten. Aber das Loch in der Wand war hervorragend dafür geeignet, Befehle nach unten zu brüllen.

Seufzend umrundete der Joker seinen wuchtigen Schreibtisch, der auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte und lehnte den Gehstock dagegen. Er war aus massiver Eiche gefertigt und stand auf vier, ebenfalls aus Massivholz bestehenden, Beinen, um die sich elegant anmutende hölzerne Verzierungen wie Lianen nach oben rankten. Früher einmal musste dieser Tisch ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben, doch mittlerweile sah man ihm das Alter an und eigentlich war der Schreibtisch ein Fall für das Sägewerk. Doch der Joker mochte diesen Tisch. Er war von der Vergangenheit gezeichnet, aber er war noch lange nicht am Ende.

Er lies sich schwer in den Drehsessel fallen, dessen Polster verschlissen und abgewetzt waren, aber dennoch einen nicht zu verachteten Sitzkomfort ermöglichten. Natürlich war er bei Weitem nicht so bequem wie sein mit braunem Leder bezogener Polstersessel, der in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke stand, doch zum Arbeiten war er gerade gut genug. Der Joker warf einen Blick auf die fast schon antik wirkende Standuhr, deren Pendel rhythmisch im Takt der verstreichenden Sekunden nach links und rechts schwang.

Es waren bereits etwas mehr als drei Stunden vergangen, seit er seine bessere Hälfte für einen kleinen Auftrag nach Park Row geschickt hatte. Sie musste inzwischen schon längst wieder da sein. Der Weg durch die U-Bahn-Tunnel war relativ schnell und ungefährlich zu bewältigen und die Angelegenheit im Revier von Two-Face sollte ebenfalls kein großes Problem darstellen. Dent war sowieso nicht der Klügste hier in Arkham City und er würde es nicht einmal bemerken, dass Harley sich in seinem Gebiet herum trieb.

Allerdings fragte er sich schon, wo sie steckte. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie vor dem Untersuchungszimmer auf ihn wartete und sofort über seinen Gesundheitszustand auf den aktuellsten Stand gebracht werden wollte – so wie immer. Vor einiger Zeit erst hatte er ihr verboten, während der Untersuchungen anwesend zu sein, da sie mit ihrer forschen Art und dem Drang, ihm helfen zu wollen, die Ärzte nur unnötig nervös machte. Er wollte aber, dass sie ihre Arbeit ordentlich taten und nicht die ganze Zeit panisch waren, weil sie so erpicht darauf war, nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen.

Ein wenig missmutig drückte er auf einen der Knöpfe auf der Kommunikationsanlage, durch die er mit sämtlichen Kontrollpunkten innerhalb des Industrial Districts verbunden war und so mit seinen Männern kommunizieren konnte, ohne sein Büro verlassen zu müssen. "Harley …", sagte er mit einem genervt-freundlichen Unterton in der Stimme, nachdem die Anlage ihm mittels eines akustischen Signals bestätigt hatte, dass die Verbindung stand. "Ich will, dass du sofort deinen Hintern in mein Büro bewegst!" Er drückte erneut den Knopf und beendete damit die Verbindung.

Für einige Sekunden klopfte er mit den Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch herum, ehe er so schwungvoll aufstand, dass die Rückenlehne des schon etwas maroden Drehsessels an die Wand hinter ihm knallte. Der Joker begann erst mit ruhigen Schritten in seinem Büro herum zu tigern, doch schnell wurden seine Schritte hektischer und unruhiger. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn etwas nicht so lief, wie er es gern hätte. Und die Tatsache, dass Harley schon vor über einer Stunde hätte wieder da sein sollen, machte ihn wütend.

Er kannte ihre Neigung, viel zu reden nur zu gut und vermutlich hatte sie sich mal wieder irgendwo festgequatscht. Am Ende war sie Poison Ivy und Catwoman über den Weg gelaufen und die drei Grazien machten im Stadtpark von Arkham City ein Picknick. Und wenn dem wirklich so war, dann konnte Harley sich auf eine Standpauke gefasst machen, die sich gewaschen hatte!

Er, der Joker, war der Clown Prince of Crime und er erwartete, dass man seinen Befehlen ohne Widerrede gehorchte. Eigentlich war Harley sehr folgsam, doch anscheinend war er in letzter Zeit viel zu nachlässig mit ihr umgegangen. Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, dass er andere Seiten aufzog und ihr ein für alle Mal klar machte, wer hier die Hosen anhatte!

Die Minuten vergingen qualvoll langsam und in der Stille seines Büros hatte der Joker das Gefühl, dass jede tickende Schwingung des Pendels der Standuhr immer lauter wurde. Wo zum Teufel steckte Harley? Sie hätte seinem Aufruf schon längst gefolgt sein müssen. Auf Nichts und Niemanden war heutzutage noch Verlass! Alles musste man selber machen, wenn es anständig funktionieren sollte!

Er verzog grimmig das Gesicht und griff nach seinem Gehstock, auf den er nicht mehr verzichten wollte. Entweder schlenderte er mit dem Gehstock durch sein Stahlwerk oder er hatte morgen nicht genügend Kraft, um aus eigener Kraft zu laufen und war wieder auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen, wenn er jetzt auf den Stock verzichtete.


	5. Das bedeutet Krieg!

Sein erster Weg, nachdem er das Büro verlassen hatte, führte den Joker durch labyrinthartige Gänge direkt zu seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten, die er sich mit Harley teilte. Sie kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um ihn, doch je mehr sie ihm auf der Pelle hockte, desto mehr nervte es ihn. Es war ja schön und gut, dass er in Harley seine persönliche Krankenschwester hatte, aber mit ihrer Fürsorge trieb sie es manchmal einfach zu weit. Sie achtete penibel darauf, dass er genügend Ruhe bekam und hielt so gut es ging jeglichen Stress von ihm ab.

Er fühlte sich dabei irgendwie vom Geschehen um ihn herum ausgeblendet und wurde den Gedanken einfach nicht los, dass sie die Macht über sein Reich an sich reißen wollte. Zwar wusste er, dass es Harley eigentlich nur gut mit ihm meinte und wollte, dass er wieder zu Kräften kam, weswegen sie zusätzlich zu seiner Pflege die Leitung seiner Organisation übernommen hatte, aber der Gedanke, dass er sich dabei machtlos und überflüssig fühlte, nagte an ihm. Vielleicht wurde er auch einfach nur paranoid.

Die höchst privaten Räumlichkeiten des Jokers, tief im Herzen des Stahlwerkes, beschränkten sich auf drei Zimmer, die Niemand außer ihm selbst und Harley Quinn betreten durften. Wer es doch wagen sollte, würde nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Schmelzofen machen dürfen. Dieser Fall war zwar bislang noch nicht eingetreten, aber der Joker war schließlich auf Alles vorbereitet.

In diesem Appartement hatte früher einmal der Geschäftsführer von Sionis Industries gelebt und es waren die mit Abstand annehmbarsten Räume, die man im ganzen Stahlwerk finden konnte. Demnach war es nur selbstverständlich, dass der Joker diese Zimmer sofort zu seinem persönlichen Eigentum erklärte, kaum, dass er das Stahlwerk inspiziert hatte.

Um das Appartement zu erreichen, musste man mehrere Treppen, die eher Baugerüsten ähnelten, erklimmen – um dann vor einer sehr robust wirkenden Stahltür zu stehen. Hatte man die Stahltür passiert, fand man sich in einem großzügig geschnittenen Wohnraum wieder, der durch die raumhohen schmutzigen Fenster und die dunklen Vorhänge düster und wenig einladend wirkte. In der rechten Seite des Raumes, versteckt hinter einer Spanischen Wand, gelangte man durch eine Tür in ein komfortables Badezimmer, dessen Wasserhähne – im Gegenzug zu vielen anderen Vertretern dieser Gattung im Stahlwerk – tadellos funktionierten. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes führte eine schmale und knarrende Holztreppe in das obere Stockwerk, wo das Schlafzimmer untergebracht war.

Genau dorthin war der Joker unterwegs, da er nicht vor hatte, den Rest des Tages nur in Hose und Frackjacke herum zu wandern. Zielstrebig ging er zu einer morschen Kommode gegenüber dem grotesk anmutenden Bett, bei dem er sich jedes Mal fragte, wie man dieses Monstrum überhaupt hier hinein bekommen hatte, warf im Vorbeigehen seinen Gehstock auf die Daunendecke und fischte ein zweireihiges gelbes Hemd und eine grüne Fliege aus einer der Schubladen der Kommode hervor. Er entledigte sich der Frackjacke, schlüpfte in das Hemd und band sich mit geschickten Händen die Fliege um.

Bevor er erneut die Frackjacke anlegte, betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild in dem aufwendig verzierten und verschnörkelten Spiegel, der schon seit Jahr und Tag über der Kommode hing und ein wenig angelaufen war. Auch an ihm hatte der Zahn der Zeit genagt. Das Bild, welches der Joker im Spiegel sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Man konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass er in den letzten Wochen einiges an Gewicht verloren hatte. Die Wangenknochen und der Unterkiefer stachen deutlich in seinem hageren Gesicht hervor und ließen sein auch so schon erschreckendes Grinsen noch befremdlicher wirken. Seine weiße Haut wirkte noch fahler und blasser, als ohnehin schon und ließ ihn dadurch noch kränker aussehen. Die schwarze Farbe, die seine Augen umrahmte, konnte nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass die Augen tief in ihren Höhlen lagen.

Wenn der Joker bei einer dieser seltenen Gelegenheiten wirklich einmal die Möglichkeit nutzte, in einen Spiegel zu sehen, kam er sich selbst vor wie ein Toter, der seinem Grab entstiegen war und nun als Zombie herum lief. Zwar war er noch am Leben, aber sein Spiegelbild zeigte ihm überdeutlich, wie es um ihn bestellt war. Aller paar Tage fand er neue Entzündungsherde auf seiner Haut, die sich in Bläschen und Pusteln manifestierten. Bislang beschränkten sich diese Hautveränderungen auf die Körperregionen, die er unter seiner Kleidung verstecken konnte, doch der Joker wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sich die ersten Blasen auf seinem Gesicht bildeten.

Seufzend rieb sich der Joker mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken. Es hatte schon seinen Grund, warum er in letzter Zeit spiegelnde Oberflächen mied. Sie führten ihm auf eine sehr erbarmungslose Art und Weise seine eigene Sterblichkeit vor Augen. Und das war eine Tatsache, über die er lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.

Mit einem grimmigen Blick riss sich der Joker letztendlich von seinem Spiegelbild los, schlüpfte in seine Frackjacke und griff nach seinem Gehstock. Es war jetzt nicht die Zeit, in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Er hatte jetzt noch einen wichtigen Termin, den er auf keinen Fall versäumen wollte.

* * *

Der Joker saß in seinem braunen abgewetzten Ledersessel und starrte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Der Sessel stand so, dass die Lehne in die Raummitte seines Büros zeigte und sich vor ihm die große Fensterfront erstreckte. An schönen sonnigen Tagen konnte man von hier aus fast bis zum Polizeirevier des GCPD sehen, in dem Mr. Freeze sein Labor eingerichtet hatte.

Bei den momentan vorherrschenden Wetterbedingungen außerhalb des Stahlwerkes war der Blick nach draußen allerdings recht unspektakulär. Das trübe, fast schon britische Wetter spiegelte auf eine sehr eindrucksvoll Art und Weise die Stimmung und das Leben innerhalb der Mauern von Arkham City wider. Außerdem waren die einzelnen Fensterscheiben, die in einem Skelett aus Metall steckten und fast eine komplette Seite des Büros einnahmen, teilweise mit einer so dicken Schicht aus Staub bedeckt, dass man nicht hindurch sehen konnte.

Aber das Alles war dem Joker momentan herzlich egal. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich in Gedanken auszumalen, was er mit Harley anstellen würde, sobald sie wieder da war. Sie hatte auf jeden Fall mit einer ordentlichen Standpauke zu rechnen, schließlich blieb sie unerlaubt der Truppe fern und so etwas wurde selbst beim Militär mit einer harten disziplinarischen Maßnahme geahndet.

Der Joker rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Sessel herum, um eine bequemere Position zu finden, doch allein die Tatsache, dass sein linker Arm mit einem Infusionsbeutel verbunden war, der hoch über seinem Kopf an einem Infusionsständer hing, erschwerte es ihm deutlich, sich großartig zu bewegen. Die Einstichstelle in seiner Armbeuge, dort wo der Venenkatheter lag, juckte und am liebsten hätte er ihn rausgerissen. Doch er musste so lange hier ausharren, bis der Infusionsbeutel leer und die komplette Glukoselösung in seinem Blutkreislauf war.

Mit einem Blick nach oben stellte der Joker fest, dass mittlerweile schon die halbe Lösung durchgelaufen war. Er atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass die restliche Infusion schneller lief. Es hatte ihn geschlagene zehn Minuten seiner wertvollen Zeit gekostet, sich die Flexüle selber zu legen. Harley hatte ihm zwar schon mehrfach gezeigt, wie er sich selber eine Infusion verabreichen konnte, doch bei ihr ging das Alles irgendwie schneller und einfacher. Gut, es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, da sie sonst mit dem Infusionsbesteck hantierte und als Ärztin jahrelange Erfahrung damit hatte.

Frustriert stützte der Joker seinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab und starrte ins Leere. Er hasste es, wenn er untätig herum sitzen musste, wo es noch so viel zu planen und zu erledigen gab. Er wusste Besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen, als hier in seinem Büro herumzusitzen und einer Infusion dabei zuzusehen, wie die Flüssigkeit langsam in seinem Körper verschwand.

Fast jeden Tag verbrachte er eine knappe halbe Stunde damit, wie gefesselt in diesem Sessel zu sitzen und Däumchen zu drehen. Heute war es eine Infusion, morgen stand wieder eine Bluttransfusion auf dem Plan. Alleine bei dem Gedanken kräuselten sich ihm die Fußnägel. Wenn es seinen körperlichen Verfall nicht deutlich verlangsamen würde, würde er sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren, fremdes Blut in seinem Körper zu haben.

Mit einem erneuten Blick auf den Infusionsbeutel stellte der Joker erleichtert fest, dass die Flüssigkeit fast komplett durchgelaufen war. Nur noch wenige Milliliter und dann konnte er sich wieder frei bewegen.

Ein Räuspern hinter ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Was?", bluffte der Joker die Person an, die er von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht sehen konnte, bei der es sich aber zweifellos um einen seiner Handlanger handeln musste.

"Ähm ... Boss?", sagte der Mann mit fragendem Unterton in der Stimme, dessen Name dem Joker nicht einfiel und der ihm eigentlich auch vollkommen egal war. "Wir haben eine Nachricht vom Pinguin bekommen."

Erstaunt hob der Joker eine Augenbraue. "Was will denn das alte Schnabeltier von mir?", fragte er und nestelte an dem Pflaster herum, welches die Flexüle an Ort und Stelle hielt.

"Wir haben gerade draußen ein Videoband auf der Straße gefunden. Als Absender ist ein Pinguin-Aufkleber drauf", erwiderte der Mann, was den Joker dazu animierte, sich den lästigen Venenkatheder einfach mit einem Ruck rauszuziehen.

* * *

Unschlüssig drehte der Joker das Videoband in seiner Hand hin und her. Er hatte ein verdammt mieses Gefühl bei der Sache und konnte sich noch nicht so richtig dazu überwinden, es sich anzusehen. Er konnte sich schon denken, was auf dem Band zu sehen war. Eine von Cobblepots hochtrabenden Reden, mit denen er sich im Asylum schon so manches Mal eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel eingefangen hatte.

Der Joker hob eine Augenbraue an und besah sich das Videoband mit skeptischem Blick. Wie zum Teufel kam das Vogelhirn nur auf die Idee, noch so eine antiquarische Technik wie VHS zu verwenden, wo es doch so viel bessere Möglichkeiten gab, Videoaufzeichnungen zu machen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass die Überwachungskameras der Iceberg-Lounge immer noch auf dem alten analogen Standard des VHS liefen, da Cobblepot viel zu geizig war, seine Sicherheitstechnik aufzurüsten.

Das Videoband selber steckte in einer Kunststoff-Hülle. Sie hatte einige Kratzer abbekommen, als sie eher unsanft auf einer Straße im Industrial District landete, nachdem sie offenbar von einem erhöhten Standpunkt aus über den Zaun geworfen worden war.

Der Joker seufzte und fragte sich, wo er jetzt so schnell ein Abspielgerät herbekommen sollte. Er warf die Videokassette auf seinen Schreibtisch, stand auf und ging zur Wandöffnung seines Büros. "Ich will augenblicklich einen Videorekorder in meinem Büro haben!", rief er einer Gruppe seiner Handlanger zu. "Wo ihr so ein Teil herbekommt ist mir scheißegal!"

Mit sich selbst zufrieden setzte er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Beine auf den Tisch. Jetzt hieß es warten. Derjenige, der es schaffte, ihm einen funktionierenden Videorekorder zu bringen, würde am Leben bleiben. Für die anderen hingegen hatte er keine Verwendung mehr.

* * *

Erst war auf dem Bildschirm nur graues Rauschen zu sehen. Nach einigen Sekunden erschien dann Oswald Cobblepot höchstpersönlich. Er saß hinter seinem protzigen Schreibtisch in seinem Büro in der Iceberg Lounge. Der Joker kannte das Büro, da er vor ein paar Jahren mal Geschäfte mit dem Pinguin gemacht hatte. Cobblepot sah direkt in die Kamera, die anscheinend unmittelbar vor dem Schreibtisch stand, und verzog sein hässliches Gesicht zu einer spöttischen Grimasse.

"Joker, mein Freund ...", begann der Pinguin zu sprechen und der Angesprochene zuckte innerlich zusammen. Cobblepots Stimme war ihm schon immer ein Graus gewesen und daran würde sich auch nie Etwas ändern. "Wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, ist dir Etwas abhanden gekommen." Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Pinguin wurde breiter. "Aber nur für den Fall, dass es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, werde ich dir großzügigerweise erklären, was passiert ist."

Das Bild wechselte und zeigte nun den Ausschnitt einer Überwachungskamera. Zumindest lag diese Vermutung nahe, da das Bild aus einiger Entfernung aufgenommen worden war und in der Vergrößerung recht unscharf wurde. Aber der Joker konnte trotzdem nur zu genau erkennen, dass es sich bei den Personen, die zu sehen waren, eindeutig um einige Männer des Pinguin handelte, die gerade zwei seiner Leute umbrachten und anschließend Harley Quinn überwältigten.

Der Joker knirschte bei dieser Aufnahme mit den Zähnen – der Pinguin war einer der Kandidaten, bei dem er zu stressbedingten Bruxismus neigte - und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er war sauer. Wir konnte es dieses Vogelhirn wagen, sich an Harley zu vergreifen? Dafür würde er Cobblepot höchstpersönlich eine Lektion erteilen, die er nie wieder vergessen würde. Bei Allem, was dem Joker heilig war – das bedeutete Krieg!

Wieder wechselte das Bild und zeigte erneut das blasierte Gesicht des Pinguin. "Ich denke, dir dürfte jetzt klar sein, dass ich deine sogenannte Freundin in meiner Gewalt habe", sagte Cobblepot und verzog bei der Erwähnung von Harley angewidert das Gesicht, was den Joker nur noch wütender machte. "Du kannst sie in einem Stück wieder bekommen - vorausgesetzt, dass du das wirklich möchtest –" Cobblepot lachte hämisch auf eine Art und Weise, dass sich dem Joker die Nackenhaare aufstellten. "Allerdings hätte ich gerne eine Gegenleistung dafür ..." Der Pinguin beugte sich über den Tisch und kam der Kamera so nahe, dass seine spitze Nase fast gegen die Linse stieß. "Ich will das Stahlwerk ..."

Cobblepot machte eine lange Pause, bevor er seine kleine, perfekt einstudierte Rede fortsetzte. Der Joker wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Pinguin ihn damit einschüchtern wollte, denn die Entführung von Harley war als Druckmittel alleine nicht stark genug. Irgendetwas führte Cobblepot im Schilde und der Joker war sich sicher, dass das große Finale erst noch kommen sollte. Und genau das machte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund ein wenig nervös. Er und der Frackträger waren nie die besten Freunde gewesen und seit er mal eine Party in der Iceberg Lounge gesprengt hatte, versuchten sie einander auszustechen. Cobblepot war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und der Joker musste höllisch aufpassen, dass er dieses Mal nicht den Kürzeren zog.

Nachdem es sich der Pinguin in seinem Sessel wieder gemütlich gemacht und sich in aller Seelenruhe eine Zigarre angezündet hatte, fixierte er wieder die Kamera. "Du wirst dich jetzt bestimmt fragen, warum du dein geliebtes Stahlwerk ausgerechnet gegen diese Verrückte tauschen solltest, wo wir doch Beide wissen, dass sie dir vollkommen egal ist, nicht wahr?" Wieder grinste Cobblepot, zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarre und blies den Rauch der Kamera entgegen.

"Die Sache ist eigentlich ganz einfach, mein Bester ...", fuhr der Pinguin in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall fort. "Ich persönlich habe zwar keine Verwendung für deine Süße, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Männer ihre Freude an ihr haben werden, wenn sie länger unser Gast ist. Und ich denke, dass es dir bewusst ist, dass ich am längeren Hebel sitze. Das TITAN hat dich schon erheblich geschwächt und ohne die Hilfe deiner Krankenschwester wirst du es nicht mehr lange machen." Cobblepot nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarre und blies nach einigen Sekunden den Qualm in Richtung der Kamera.

"Also ...", sagte der Pinguin langsam und zog das Wort so lang, wie es ging. "Du hast die Wahl, Clown. Entweder du gibst mir das Stahlwerk freiwillig, bekommst Quinn zurück und ich veranstalte im Industrial District kein Schlachtfest. Oder du weigerst dich und ich jage dich, deine Handlanger und das Stahlwerk in die Luft. Deine Wahl ..." Cobblepot grinste selbstzufrieden. "Ach und für den Fall, dass du denkst, ich bluffe ..." Der Pinguin öffnete eine Schublade des Schreibtisches und hielt im nächsten Moment das schwarz-rote Lederkorsett von Harley in die Kamera.

"Das sollte dir vage bekannt vorkommen. Sie hat es nicht ganz freiwillig hergegeben, aber ich kann sehr – überzeugend sein. Du solltest dir auf jeden Fall noch die nachfolgende Aufnahme ansehen. Ich denke, dass ist sehr interessant für dich. Du hast zwei Tage Zeit, dich zu entscheiden."

Der Bildschirm wurde kurz schwarz, ehe Cobblepots Gesicht einem dunklen Raum wich, in dessen Mitte eine nackte Glühbirne von der Decke hing. Die Kamera stand im Schatten und so war die Aufnahme unscharf und grobkörnig. Vor der Kamera bewegten sich Silhouetten, die man allerdings nicht identifizieren konnte. Einer der Schatten näherte sich der Kamera und dann ertönte Cobblepots Stimme. "Ihr dürft euch jetzt gerne ein wenig mit ihr amüsieren, aber passt auf, dass ihr Alles auf Band habt."

Unwillkürlich beugte sich der Joker vor, um dem Bildschirm näher zu sein und so mehr Details erkennen zu können. Eigentlich war ihm klar, dass das Nichts brachte, aber dieses Videoband forderte gerade seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte um jeden Preis wissen, was der Pinguin mit seiner Andeutung meinte, dass speziell dieser Teil für ihn von Interesse war. Und er wollte wissen, was er mit Harley vorhatte und dafür war es wichtig, dass dem Joker jedes Detail auffiel.

Die Silhouette, die mit Cobblepots Stimme sprach, verschwand vor der Kamera und kurz darauf war das Öffnen und Schließen einer Tür zu hören. Die Kamera gab kurzzeitig den Blick auf den von der Glühbirne beleuchteten Bereich frei. Harley Quinn saß gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl und war umringt von Handlangern des Pinguin. Selbst aus der Entfernung zwischen Stuhl und Kamera konnte der Joker deutlich Harleys weit aufgerissenen Augen sehen und wie die Panik in ihren Pupillen irrlichterte.

Wie einstudiert bewegten sich die Schatten fast gleichzeitig und versperrten der Kamera die Sicht. Der Joker knurrte und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, den Bildschirm zu schütteln, um so wieder einen freien Blick auf Harley zu bekommen. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich zurück halten, da es ihm klar war, dass er keinen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse vor der Kamera hatte.

"Na, meine Süße?", sagte eine tiefe Stimme. "Wie wäre es mit uns Beiden?" Anscheinend erwartete der Typ tatsächlich eine Antwort auf seine rhetorische Frage, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte man ihn schmerzvoll aufheulen und sagen: "Sie hat mich gebissen!", was implizierte, dass er Harley den Knebel gelöst hatte. Ein kollektives Lachen der anderen Männer folgte, ehe Harleys Stimme sie abrupt zum Schweigen brachte. "Fass mich noch einmal an und ich töte dich!" Ein paar Männer lachten wieder auf. "Na das wollen wir erst mal sehen", meinte der Mann mit Spott in der Stimme. "Mir gefällt es, wenn eine Frau widerspenstig ist und ich sie erobern kann ..."

Allein, wie das Wort 'erobern' ausgesprochen wurde, jagte dem Joker einen eiskalten Schauen über den Rücken. Als dann plötzlich der Bildschirm schwarz wurde und das Videoband endete, schlug er frustriert mit der Faust auf den Tisch und fluchte. "Was zur Hölle ...!", rief er dem Bildschirm entgegen und sprang wütend von seinem Sessel auf. Vor seinem inneren Auge setzte sich die angefangene Szene fort und was sich da abspielte, gefiel dem Joker ganz und gar nicht.

Cobblepots Männer, gegen die Harley alleine keine Chance hatte, zumal sie gefesselt war, stürzten sich auf sie wie Aasgeier auf einen verwesenden Kadaver und zwangen sie mit Gewalt Dinge zu tun, die nur dem Joker vorbehalten waren. Und nachdem sie sich mit ihr vergnügt hatten, ließen sie sie misshandelt und missbraucht an Ort und Stelle liegen.

"Cobblepot!", schrie der Joker der Zimmerdecke entgegen. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!"


	6. Was springt für mich dabei raus?

**Kapitel 5 - Was springt für mich dabei raus?**

Die Schritte des Jokers lenkten ihn ziellos durch den Stadtteil in Arkham City, der unter seinem Refugium stand. Die frische, wenn auch neblige, Luft wirkte sich förderlich auf seinen Kopf aus. Er konnte schon immer besser nachdenken, wenn er draußen war und sich ein wenig bewegen konnte. Seit Tagen, wenn nicht gar Wochen, hatte er das Stahlwerk nicht mehr verlassen und jetzt hier draußen auf den Straßen des Industrial Districts fühlte er sich seit langer Zeit wieder lebendig.

Harley hätte vermutlich einen mittelschweren Anfall bekommen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er sich hier draußen herum trieb, anstatt in seinem Büro zu sitzen und sich zu schonen. Bei dem Gedanken an sie, wurde er zwangsläufig daran erinnert, dass sie sich in der Gewalt von Cobblepot befand und es machte den Joker von einer Sekunde auf die Andere unglaublich wütend.

Unwillkürlich ballte er die Fäuste und umschloss seinen Gehstock mit einem eisernen Griff. Seine fest aufeinander gebissenen Kiefer zeigten deutlich, unter welcher Anspannung er stand. Noch hatte er keinen hieb- und stichfesten Plan, wie er es dem Pinguin heimzahlen wollte, dass er sich an seinem Eigentum vergriffen hatte. Nur Eines stand für ihn zweifelsfrei fest: Er wollte Cobblepot leiden lassen.

* * *

Nachdem er sich das Video angesehen hatte, was ihm der vogelverrückte Spinner von der anderen Seite des Wonder Towers hatte zukommen lassen, war der Joker so wütend geworden wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht einmal Batman hatte es während seines Aufstandes in Arkham Asylum geschafft, ihn so dermaßen zu provozieren.

Er war versucht gewesen, sein Büro in Schutt und Asche zu zerlegen, war aber stattdessen in die Werkhalle gegangen, wo eine Gruppe seiner Handlanger gerade ein Schwätzchen hielten. Dass diese dummen, nichtsnutzigen Hurensöhne sich hier auf die faule Haut legten, anstatt ihren Teil zu seiner endgültigen Ergreifung der Macht in Arkham City beizutragen, machte ihn nur noch wütender.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schritt er gemächlich auf die Gruppe zu. Er legte mit voller Absicht eine wiegende Bewegung in seinen Gang, um seine Männer in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Sie sollten erst ganz zum Schluss merken, wie trügerisch diese Sicherheit doch war. Dieser Gedanken ließ ihn vor Vorfreude innerlich grinsen.

Als sie ihren Boss bemerkten, sprangen alle fünf Handlanger auf und nahmen Haltung an. Der Joker nahm das zufrieden zur Kenntnis. Immerhin waren diese Tölpel intelligent genug, um ihm ihren Respekt zu zollen. Wenigstens etwas.

Er umrundete sie mit langsamen Schritten und musterte jeden Einzelnen ganz genau. Anhand ihrer angespannten Haltung war ihnen sehr deutlich anzumerken, dass sie sich unter seinen prüfenden Blicken mehr als unwohl fühlten. Sie fühlten sich anscheinend wie Kinder, die mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt wurden. Und so falsch war dieser Vergleich auch nicht, immerhin hatte er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie herum lungerten und sich schmutzige Witze erzählen.

Nachdem der Joker die Gruppe einmal umrundet hatte, blieb er neben einer der großen Holzkisten stehen, die unter anderem in dieser Halle gelagert wurden. In einigen Kisten waren Ausrüstungsgegenstände enthalten und viele seiner Männer nutzen sie als Tische für ihre Pokerrunden. In anderen Kisten befanden sich Waffen und genau so eine Kiste öffnete er. Sicher gebettet auf Holzwolle lagen mehrere Micro-Uzis und warteten auf ihren Einsatz.

Spielerisch griff der Clown Prince of Crime nach einer der Maschinenpistolen und betrachtete sie eingehend. Während er sie sich von allen Seiten besah, nickte er immer wieder anerkennend. "Die neuste Lieferung?", fragte er, ohne seine Männer auch nur eines Blickes zu würden. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick registrierte der Joker das fast schon schüchterne Nicken des Mannes, der wohl den Anführer dieser Gruppe darstellen sollte.

Der Joker erwiderte das Nicken und entsicherte die Maschinenpistole. Dank des geringen Gewichtes der Waffe von ziemlich genau zwei Kilogramm war es für ihn kein Problem, trotz seines schwächer werdenden Körpers, sie sicher mit einer Hand zu führen. Probeweise legte er auf den vermeintlichen Anführer der Gruppe an und ließ die Hand nach einigen Sekunden wieder sinken. Die Erleichterung darüber stand dem Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob er die Micro-Uzi zurück in die Kiste legen wollte, doch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später hob er die Hand, hatte den Finger am Abzug und feuerte mit einem irren Lachen eine Salve in die Körper der Männer. Die Kugeln bohrten sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 1.700 Schuss pro Minute durch weiches Fleisch und Knochen. Auch noch Sekunden nachdem die leblosen, durchsiebten Körper stark blutend auf dem Boden aufschlugen, nahm der Joker nicht den Finger vom Abzug. Er hatte gerade eine Mordsfreude daran, seine Wut auf diese Art und Weise zu kanalisieren.

Erst als das Magazin leer war, warf er die Maschinenpistole achtlos zur Seite, stieg ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen über die toten Körper seiner Handlanger, unter denen sich eine immer größer werdende Blutlache bildete und verließ mit einem vergnügten Pfeifen die Halle.

Sein Weg führte ihn durch die Gänge des Stahlwerkes bis nach draußen. Er ignorierte die merkwürdigen Blicke, die ihm seine Männer zuwarfen, die vor dem Gebäude patrouillierten. Aber es war ihm herzlich egal, was diese Dummköpfe dachten. Sollten sie sich doch das Maul darüber zerreißen, ob er wirklich so todkrank war, wie es die Gerüchte vermuten ließen. Er hatte momentan schlicht und ergreifend wichtigere Probleme, als diesen Einfaltspinseln zu demonstrieren, zu was er noch in der Lage war. Spätestens, wenn sie ihre toten Kumpane in der Fertigungshalle fanden, würden auch die letzten Idioten kapieren, dass sie ihn immer noch zu fürchten hatten.

* * *

Wie lange er nun schon im Industrial District herum lief, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen und eigentlich war es ihm auch völlig egal. Er musste unbedingt einen genialen Plan schmieden, wie er Cobblepot wirkungsvoll eine Lektion erteilen konnte. Einfach seine Männer in die Bowery zu schicken und das Museum, in dem sich der Pinguin versteckte, zu stürmen, war keine Option, denn das Vogelhirn würde sicher damit rechnen, dass sich der Joker zu dieser Aktion hinreißen ließ.

Während er das weitere Vorgehen plante und seine Gedanken langsam Form annahmen, bemerkte er nicht, wie er den Industrial District verließ und die Amüsiermeile betrat. Er war viel zu vertieft in seinen Gedanken, um der Umgebung die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

"Sieh mal einer an, wer sich da in diese Ecke verirrt hat."

Der Joker blieb abrupt stehen, als er diese blasierte Stimme über sich hörte, die ihm wohl bekannt war. Er stütze sich auf seinen Gehstock, atmete kurz tief durch und drehte anschließend den Kopf so, dass er den Ursprung der Stimme sehen konnte. Ein Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, als er feststellen musste, dass ihm seine Ohren keinen Streich gespielt hatten.

Dieser herablassende Tonfall, der jedem seiner Worte beiwohnte. Dazu dieser auffällige grüne Anzug, auf dem wahllos unzählige Fragezeichen angeordnet waren und dem Joker einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, weil diese Farbe fast schon in den Augen weh tat. Das arrogante Grinsen im Gesicht und das überhebliche Funkeln in den Augen, die hinter violett getönten Brillengläsern versteckt waren. Es war unverkennbar der Riddler, der ihn von oben herab angrinste. Er befand sich zwei Stockwerke über der Straße auf dem Absatz einer Feuerleiter und stützte sich lässig auf dem Geländer mit den Unterarmen ab.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich nochmal außerhalb deiner heiligen vier Wände blicken lässt. Immerhin kann man dir ja dabei zusehen, wie du immer mehr vor die Hunde gehst."

Das hatte dem Joker gerade noch gefehlt: Eine Diskussion mit dem notorischen Besserwisser Edward Nigma. Das großspurige Gehabe des Riddlers war ihm schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen und er war froh gewesen, als er nach seiner Flucht aus dem provisorischen Arkham Asylum Nichts mehr mit diesem Klugscheißer zu tun haben zu müssen. Das er ihm jetzt in Arkham City über den Weg lief, setzte diesem unsäglich miesen Tag die Krone auf.

"Du warst auch schon mal gesprächiger, Jack. Sind dir etwa die Pointen ausgegangen?"

Erneut knurrte der Joker und am liebsten hätte er dem Riddler das überhebliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. Wie er es doch hasste, wenn ihn Jemand mit diesem Namen ansprach. Doch zum Einen war der von Rätseln besessene Kerl außerhalb seiner Reichweite und zum Anderen hatte er wirklich andere Probleme, als sich mit diesem Typen herumzuärgern. Resigniert seufzte der Joker, ignorierte das großspurige Grinsen und setzte seinen Weg fort. Nur weg von diesem arroganten Schnösel, der sich für etwas Besseres hielt und ihm tierisch auf die Nerven ging.

"Was denn? Jetzt sag nicht, dass du keine Zeit für eine nette kleine Plauderei hast. Aber du willst sicher sofort zum Museum und mit Cobblepot reden. Du weißt schon, dass das der falsche Weg ist?"

Abrupt blieb der Joker stehen und drehte sich erstaunt um. Der Riddler grinste ihn wissend an und deutete mit dem Ende seines Gehstocks, das die Form eines Fragezeichens hatte, in die Richtung, in der das Naturkundemuseum lag. Für einen Moment fehlten dem Clown die Worte. Woher zum Teufel wusste dieser grüngekleidete Wichtigtuer von seiner Privatfehde mit dem Pinguin?

"Überrascht? Tja, ich bin manchmal auch ganz erstaunt darüber, wie unfassbar intelligent ich doch bin."

Frustriert knirschte der Joker mit den Zähnen, zog es aber vor, weiterhin zu schweigen. Schließlich wollte er diesem selbstgefällig grinsenden Spinner keine weitere Munition liefern. Einen kurzen Moment dachte er dann doch über die Worte des Riddlers nach. Der Typ hatte überall seine Finger mit im Spiel und eigentlich war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er bestens über alle Geschehnisse in Arkham City informiert war.

"Hat dir das ein Vögelchen gezwitschert, Eddie?", ließ sich der Joker schließlich doch noch zu einer Antwort hinreißen.

"Die Frage sollte eher lauten, wohin dein Vögelchen verschwunden ist. Zieht sie neuerdings die Gesellschaft anderer Vögel deiner liebreizenden Anwesenheit vor?"

Wütend stieß der Joker das untere Ende seines Gehstock auf den Boden und funkelte den Riddler angriffslustig an. Dieser Typ ging im mächtig auf den Keks und er würde ihn am liebsten einfach so stehen lassen – oder alternativ mal ordentlich die Leviten lesen. Das Problem war nur, dass der aufgeblasene Grashüpfer allem Anschein nach mehr Informationen besaß, als dem Joker lieb sein konnte. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, Eddies Ego zu schmeicheln und ihn damit dahingehend zu provozieren, dass er seine Informationen preisgab.

"Also, mein Bester ... Wie sieht denn dein Plan aus, Harley bei Cobblepot rauszuholen? Willst du einfach kopflos rein marschieren und damit blindlings in Oswalds Falle tappen? Oder bevorzugst du einen ausgeklügelten Plan, der Aussicht auf Erfolg hat?"

Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Riddlers war verschwunden und hatte einer ernsten Miene Platz gemacht. Der Joker konnte deutlich den interessierten Blick seines Gesprächspartners auf sich spüren, der ihm ein wenig das Gefühl gab, einer niederen Spezies anzugehören. Der Joker wusste, dass seine Pläne nicht von schlechten Eltern waren, doch der Riddler war bekannt dafür, dass seine Strategien so ausgereift und detailliert waren, dass er eigentlich nicht scheitern dürfte. Wenn da nur nicht seine Obsession wäre, ständig Alles in diese dämlichen Rätsel zu verpacken und sich deswegen immer wieder von der Fledermaus fangen zu lassen.

"Wenn du so intelligent bist, dann weih mich doch in deinen genialen Plan ein", erwiderte der Joker mit einem genervten Augenrollen und einem mindestens genauso genervten Unterton in der Stimme.

Erneut grinste ihn der Riddler amüsiert und gleichzeitig unglaublich arrogant an. Er schnalzte ein paar Mal mit der Zunge und schüttelte gleichzeitig langsam den Kopf. "Nicht doch, Jack. Du denkst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich einen absolut perfekten Plan entwerfe und ihn dir überlasse?" Edward lachte kurz humorlos auf und grinste noch breiter. "Das denkst du wirklich, nicht wahr? Irgendwie ist das ja süß."

Das Zwinkern, welches der Riddler für ihn übrig hatte, brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Gereizt knirschte er mit den Zähnen und schloss seine Hand so fest um den Knauf des Gehstockes, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten.

"Komm endlich zum Punkt, Riddler!", blaffte der Joker. Ihm riss nun langsam endgültig der Geduldsfaden. "Lass deine neunmalklugen Sprüche und sag mir, was du weißt, verdammt noch mal!"

"Nicht in diesem Ton", erwiderte Edward mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme, die beinahe schon an Batman erinnerte. "Nehmen wir für einen Moment an, ich würde dir helfen: Was springt für mich dabei raus?"

Verblüfft starrte der Joker ihn für ein paar Sekunden sprachlos an. Dass der Riddler ihm jetzt mit dieser Tour kommen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Eigentlich hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass in Arkham City niemand auch nur einen Finger krumm macht, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu erhalten. Warum sollte der Riddler auch eine Ausnahme sein?

"Wenn du es nicht für mich machen willst, dann tu es für Harley! Ihr seid Freunde, also ist es deine Pflicht, ihr zu helfen!"

Der Riddler seufzte theatralisch, richtete sich auf und klemmte sich seinen Gehstock unter den Arm. "Nein, dass ist für mich kein ausreichender Grund. Ich bin schließlich nicht die Wohlfahrt", meinte er lapidar, drehte sich um und erklomm die Stufen zum nächsten Absatz der Feuerleiter.

Fassungslos musste der Joker mit ansehen, wie sich Edward Nigma einfach so aus der Affäre stehlen wollte. Er musste etwas tun, denn alleine würde er es nicht schaffen, dem Pinguin den entscheidenden Schlag zu versetzen. "Du hast was gut bei mir!", rief er dem Riddler in einer Lautstärke hinterher, die er unmöglich überhören konnte.

Es wirkte auch, denn Edward blieb auf einer Stufe stehen und drehte sich mit einem überheblichen Lächeln, das bei ihm anscheinend fest gewachsen war, zu ihm um. "Also wenn das so ist ...", sagte er lang gezogen und stieg die Stufen wieder herunter. "In dem Fall könnte ich dir wirklich behilflich sein." Er stieg weitere Stufen hinab, um den nächsten Absatz der Feuerleiter zu erreichen. "Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass du noch lange genug leben wirst, um dich bei mir zu revanchieren." Es folgten weitere Stufen und schließlich waren der Riddler und der Joker auf derselben Augenhöhe. Geschickt wirbelte Edward seinen Gehstock um die eigene Achse, während er auf den Joker zuschritt.

"Was willst du?", knurrte der Clown, nachdem Edward breit grinsend vor ihm stehen geblieben war.

"Das werde ich dir bei der passenden Gelegenheit mitteilen, Jack. Aber fürs Erste möchte ich uneingeschränkten Zutritt zum Industrial District."

"Meinetwegen ...", erwiderte der Joker und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte er dem Riddler das Stahlwerk geschenkt.

"Wunderbar!", rief Edward. Er hielt seinem Gegenüber die Hand hin und nach kurzem Zögern schlug der Joker auf den Deal ein. Anschließend fischte der Riddler ein zusammen gefaltetes Papier aus einer Tasche seines Jacketts und reichte es weiter. "Mach dich schon mal mit dem Grundriss des Museums vertraut. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde an der alten U-Bahn-Haltestelle an Jervis' Hutgeschäft. Bring so viele deiner Leute mit, wie du entbehren kannst."

"Und was machst du in der Zwischenzeit?", fragte der Joker misstrauisch. Er traute dem Riddler nicht über den Weg.

Edward grinste. "Ich habe noch zu tun. Wir können schließlich noch ein bisschen Verstärkung gebrauchen, nicht wahr?"

Mit einem unintelligenten Blick ließ er den Joker in der Seitengasse stehen und schlenderte mit bester Laune davon.


End file.
